<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sundrop Alchemist by WhiteCatInDisguise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857650">The Sundrop Alchemist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCatInDisguise/pseuds/WhiteCatInDisguise'>WhiteCatInDisguise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sundrop!Varian Au, a 'what if' scenario, alchemy brothers, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCatInDisguise/pseuds/WhiteCatInDisguise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Arianna was never sick and Princess Rapunzel was never kidnapped. Someone else was, however.<br/>When Old Corona’s leader’s wife got sick, her husband decides to take his chances with a legend of Sundrop flower. His wife survives and so does his baby boy, who is born with blonde hair, despite the trait never running in the family. But the happy times are cut short, when the baby is kidnapped mere days after the birth. Now, the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes grows up in a desolate tower, under the protection of his Mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gothel &amp; Varian (Disney), Hugo &amp; Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Ruddiger &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Considering inspiration is a b*ch and Give Him A Chance To Mend is at stalemate atm, I’ve decided to start posting something completely different. </p><p>Just a reminder: I don’t have the story pre-written, and inspiration is a b*ch, so I can’t tell you how often the updates will be. Also, I have no idea how long the story will take. Welp, buckle in and let’s go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of sun grew a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one knew about the flower. No one, except for a single woman. Somehow she found out about its power, searched far and long, until she finally found where the flower grew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a wicked and egoistic woman. She wanted to keep the flower’s power all to herself. She soon realised, the flower could not only heal, but also restore health. All you had to do was to sing this special song, and you grew younger. So, the woman did what any wicked person at her place would - she used the flower to live forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Centuries passed, and still, the woman was the only one to know about the flower. But, as it usually happens, all secrets must finally come to light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the village of Old Corona, the village leader and his wife were expecting the baby. They tried for many years, and they finally succeeded. But, their happiness was short-lived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, it turned out, the young mother was deathly sick. The village leader called each and every doctor. He even sent for a doctor to the capital, but none of them could help. The young woman was dying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to let the woman he loved die, the village leader turned to legends and myths. He remembered a specific legend about a Sundrop flower, said to have power to heal sick and injured. He searched day and night, and finally managed to find it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, the wicked woman, who used the flower’s power for centuries, was furious. She believed the flower was hers and hers alone. She trailed after the village leader back to Old Corona. With horror, she observed how he crunched the flower, mixed it into potion and gave it to his sickly wife. She thought the flower is gone. But, against all odds, she decided to wait and see, what will happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, the wife recovered and have birth to a lovely boy. What was surprising, however, how the boy was born with blond hair, while no one in the family shared the trait. It didn’t matter, however, as both the young mother and her child were healthy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mother was an alchemist. To celebrate their son’s birth, she created a lantern with colorful fluorescent vials attached to it. The happy parents lifted the lantern to the sky, observing how it slowly flew higher and higher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their happiness didn’t last long, however. The wicked woman realised, the boy’s hair were the effect of the flower’s power. One night, when everyone in the village was asleep, she slipped into the village leader’s house. She figured she would only need a single lock of the baby’s hair. She sang the song, and the boy’s hair lit up. When she cut it, however, immediately they turned black, losing their power. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at that moment the baby woke up and started crying. The wicked woman panicked, when she heard the parents wake up too. In her panic, she grabbed the baby and fled the house, followed by the outraged screams of the parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole village woke up, men grabbing their horses and following the wicked woman. But to no avail. Soon, she disappeared into the forest, taking the village leader’s son with her. The villagers scanned the forest for days, weeks, months. But they didn’t find any trace of the wicked woman, nor the baby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Years passed. And right there, in the middle of the forest, in the tower hidden in a secret tunnel, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes grew up, under the careful protection of his Mother…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Knowledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian wants to cut his hair and Mother says no. He learns, why.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Long blonde hair laid on the floor of the tower. Ten-year-old boy huffed in annoyance as yet another lock covered his vision. He tucked it behind his ear and focused on the table before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Various chemicals were sprayed all over the workbench, each labeled and put in the separate vial. A peculiar purple potion was boiling over the fire, blue eyes watching it like a hawk, waiting for reaction. Finally, a gloved hand turned off the fire and reached for pipette, draining a few drops of the substance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it, Ruddiger.” The boy turned to the raccoon sitting on a nearby chair. “Now, let’s see…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy cautiously dipped a drop on the strand of blonde hair. The liquid sizzled and bubbled. He moved closer, squinting his eyes. Just then, the smoke appeared and the boy scurried away, frightened. Thankfully, the smoke only made the potion disappear, making no damage to the hair itself. Both the boy and the raccoon sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s… hehe.” The boy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Let’s decide to not do that again, okay buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raccoon nodded in agreement. Just then, a familiar voice called from the bottom of the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian! Let down your hair~!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy, Varian, shot a terrified look at the room. It was a mess. Chemicals and inventions laid sprawling on the floor. Mother’s going to be furious…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian! I’m not getting younger down here!” The woman, Mother, called again and Varian scrambled to the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a moment!” He called back, grabbing his long hair and throwing it over the wheel attached next to the windowsill. “Hide.” He hissed at the raccoon and the animal ran away, towards the boy’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hair were let down and Varian felt Mother grabbing them, securing her foot in a hook, so she doesn’t fall off. Then, he pulled. The wheel turned and he felt the weight getting lifted. Once again, Varian was thankful for his invention, which made the action much less tiring and troublesome. He couldn’t even begin to think, how he would manage to lift Mother up to the window </span>
  <b>without</b>
  <span> the wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the woman was at the right height and she swiftly stepped on the windowsill and entered the tower. Her gaze almost immediately turned to the mess of the room. She sighed and pinched her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian…” She exclaimed in an exhausted voice. “How many times should I remind you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-to clean after work. I know, I’m so sorry, Mother.” The boy looked down, ashamed. “I… I guess I got so caught up in work I kinda lost track of time.” He chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes… your little…” She waved her hand towards the workbench. “... playthings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alchemy…” Varian mumbled, switching from one leg to another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian.. What did I tell you about mumbling? I don’t like it when you do it.” Mother reprimanded, flipping her black locks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Mother…” The boy replied louder. “I’m going to clean this up now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later, flower, later.” The woman waved her hand dismissively. “Now, I see your hair are tangled again. Here, let me brush them for you and you can sing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mother.” Varian grinned happily and darted to his room in search of the toothbrush. Ruddiger was already on it, fishing it out from under the bed. “Thanks, bud.” Varian patted the raccoon’s head before darting back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly brought up two chairs for him and Mother to sit. The woman smiled gratefully and sat down, reaching a hand for the hairbrush. He gave it to her and positioned himself in the front stool, waiting for the tug on his hair, signalling for him to start. Once he felt it, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the familiar melody and words flowing from his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flower gleam and glow,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let your power shine,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make the clock reverse,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bring back what once was mine…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his hair lit up, the healing power flowing through it, as Mother’s gentle strokes brushed his locks. He smiled a little bit, before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heal, what has been hurt,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Change the fate’s design,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Save, what has been lost,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bring back, what once was mine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What once was mine…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sat in silence, as the remains of magic slowly dispersed, the glow fading. Varian loved these moments, those times when he felt the magic fill him out. Those moments he shared with his Mother. They were his most treasured memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaah, much better.” Mother spoke up, breaking the silence and finishing brushing his hair. She stood up and walked to the mirror, staring at her reflection with satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian stood up as well, taking both stools back where they belonged and putting the hairbrush on the bed in his room. He petted sleeping Ruddiger on his way out and rejoined Mother in the main room. She was already busying herself by the kitchen, preparing the dinner for the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian bit his lip, shuffling uncertain on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Mother?” He called out, not sure if he could talk to her now. She hummed questioningly in response, so he continued. “I’ve… I’ve been thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what, flower?” The woman asked, stirring the soup in the pot. The sweet smell of hazelnuts filled the tower and Varian felt his mouth watering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope, focus! He shook his head to remember what he wanted to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… well… You know I like performing alchemy and inventing, right?” He started cautiously. Mother sighed and if she were facing him, he would have noticed her rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. I noticed.” She replied. “Be a dear and take out the bowls and spoons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well, my hair aren’t really short and they get in the way quite often…” Varian continued as he moved towards the cupboard and took out two bowls and spoons, placing them on the table. “So… I was thinking… maybe… I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for God’s sake. Stop mumbling and get to the point, boy. I don’t have all day.” Mother huffed as she turned off the stove and moved the pot to the table, pouring the soup into the first bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right. So... “ Varian took a deep breath. “Can I cut them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ladle clanked and soup spilled all over the table. Mother was staring at him with shock for a moment, before her brows furrowed and she glared at him, anger in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!” She said, reaching for the ladle again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but they get in the way. I don’t want to burn them or get them stuck somewhere.” Varian tried to argue. “And I can get a rope to get you up the tower, so that’s not really a problem, so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I SAID ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Mother roared and Varian jumped away, scared. Mother never screamed at him. She was always kind, and loving and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but…” He started again and Mother sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let go of the ladle and pinched her nose, muttering something under her breath. When she finally looked at him again, anger was gone, replaced with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, Flower.” She urged him to approach her. He reluctantly did and she led him to the mirror. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t want to scare you. But you have to know, cutting your hair is absolutely out of the question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why, Mother? It will grow back, won’t it?” He questioned and she sighed again. She reached out her hand and pushed away some of his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, do you see here?” She asked and he stared at the mirror, wondering what she meant. He didn’t see anything out of ordinary, except for-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped in surprise, as his gaze landed on a single strand of black hair, short and hidden behind the blond locks. His eyes jumped between the hair and Mother, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you were just a baby, someone tried to cut your hair in order to gain the healing power of the Sundrop.” Mother explained, her voice painted with sadness. “But it didn’t work. When your hair are cut, they become black and lose their magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… even if I cut just a little bit…” Varian said and Mother nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the magic would be gone.” She confirmed, letting go of his hair and letting the lone black strand be covered by blond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand now, Mother.” Varian whispered. He turned and hugged the woman tightly. “I’m sorry. I won’t ask you to cut my hair again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother stroked his head tenderly and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fret, Flower. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” She promised, planting a soft kiss at the top of his head. “But if they really disturb you so much, we can agree on the alternative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What alternative?” Blue eyes looked up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you work on your.... alchemy, you can tie your hair, so they don’t get in the way. Will that work?” The woman suggested and the boy pondered at the idea. “We can figure something out after the dinner, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, his bunny teeth showing and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you, Mother.” He hugged her again, quickly this time, before letting go and coming back to the table. He reached out for the ladle and poured soup to both bowls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the afternoon thinking and trying out different hairstyles, until Varian finally found the one he was satisfied with. When he waved his Mother goodbye in the evening, his heart was lighter and smile wider than usual. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Birthday Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian finally gathers courage to ask Mother to leave the tower. Only for one night... For his birthday... She should agree, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian pursed his lips, reminding himself to be brave. He was going to do it. He was going to ask Mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a familiar female voice calling out for him at the bottom of the tower. With a resolve in his heart, he opened the window and threw down his hair, securing it over the wheel. Soo, he felt a tug and proceed to lift Mother up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked rather tired, which was no surprise, considering she has to travel a long way this time. Varian didn’t know where exactly Mother went off to this time, but she was gone for several days, so it has to be really far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re getting better at this.” The woman praised, patting his blonde hair in approval. He blushed a little at the appraisal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true. When earlier it took him several minutes to lift Mother up to the windowsill, now it was just a matter of half a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You behaved while I was gone, I presume.” Mother went on, setting down her basket and turning to him. She opened her arms and he gladly launched at her, hugging the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed her those days she was gone. She didn’t spend as much time in the tower as she did when he was younger, but she still tried to come every second day. This was the longest she was away, as far as he remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, Mother.” He mumbled at her chest and she patted him again. He unlaced his arms and took a step back. Mother didn’t like it when he hugged her for too long. “Did you have a good trip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I’m sorry to leave you alone for so long, Flower.” She made a sad face and cupped his cheek affectionately. “Mother had some things to take care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Mother.” Varian nodded. He stood still for a moment. “Oh, I’ve tried out a new recipe from the book you gave me!” He remembered, running up to the oven and taking out a tray of sweet-smelling cookies. “I wanted you to be the first one to try them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gingerly, he offered the tray to the woman. She eyed the confections cautiously. Both of them knew Varian loved experimenting, was it with alchemy, engineering OR cooking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t add anything weird this time, I promise.” The boy supplied, red spreading at his cheeks. “I followed the recipe to the dot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s see if it’s edible then, shall we?” Mother joked and picked up one cookie. She bit a small piece and nibbled on it in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian held his breath, as Mother ate. Was it good? Bad? Too sweet? Too bitter? Maybe he forgot some ingredient? He was so pumped up about the recipe, he might have forgotten something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Mother swallowed the piece. There was a moment of silence as she thought about her judgement. Varian thought he could die just there, if she didn’t like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” She spoke up and Varian hang to every word. This was it. “... seems like not everything you do must end with disaster.” She smiled and ate the rest of the cookie. She patted his cheek and he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you liked it?” He asked, eyes glistening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was definitely better than the food I have to ate on my journey.” She replied, sitting down on the stool. “Next time you’ll prepare food for me, won’t you, Flower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-of course, Mother!” Varian agreed gingerly and put the tray on the table. He took one of the cookies and the woman picked up another one, nibbling on it absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s for other time.” Mother waved her had nonchalantly and smiled. “Now, be a dear and bring me your hairbrush. It’s been a while since I brushed your hair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy quickly ran up to his room and brought up the blue hairbrush. He gave it to the woman, running up and bringing a stool for himself to sit. A familiar song found its way to his lips and he felt at peace, singing gently. Magic flew through his hair and Mother gently brushed it, untangling any knots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the ritual, they both set out to make dinner. Varian was fully capable to do it on his own, but he loved it when he worked together with Mother. It made those rare moments more memorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate, chatting about Mother’s travel. Varian listened carefully, his mind picturing the places she described. He loved when Mother spoke about the outside world. It felt magical and the boy wanted nothing more but to explore it by himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, I would have forgotten.” Mother said suddenly and reached out to her basket, fishing out a book and pushing it towards the boy. “I got you a little something, while I was away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tales of Flynnigan Rider, Tome 5</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He exclaimed happily, eyes wandering over the cover. It looked old and used, but it didn’t matter. It was a gift from Mother! “Thank you, Mother!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what kind of mother I would be, if I came back empty-handed?” The woman laughed and observed the boy looking through the book. “Speaking of, your birthday are coming, are they not? Which ones are they this time? Nine? Ten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fourteen, Mother.” Varian supplied and Mother laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silly me. I still think you’re my sweet little boy.” She ruffled his hair playfully. “You grow up so fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… so, about by birthday…” Varian set the book down and knotted his fingers under the table. He took a deep breath. This was it. He was going to ask her. “Could you take me to see the floating lights?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean stars, Flower?” Mother cocked her head in confusion. “Why, they are perfectly visible from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not the stars. They’re… Let me show you.” Before the woman could react, he darted back to his room. He picked up his notebook from the bedside table and ran back, looking through it. “Here, see? They’re not stars!” He opened the correct page and pushed the notebook towards Mother. “Stars are white and they are not that big. These-these floating lights have different colours.” He pointed to the drawing, showing colorful dots. Pink, yellow, green, blue… “I… I don’t know what they are, but they appear only once a year, exactly at my birthday. Can we, please, go see them? I… I want to know what they are. Just for one night, several hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flower…” Mother sighed and pushed the notebook away. “How many times should I tell you? You can’t leave this tower. It’s not safe out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but, if I go with you-” Varian tried to argue but Mother shushed him quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stay in that tower for your own protection, Flower. The world outside is awful and cruel. I only go out, because I need to.” She took his face in her hands and continued. “There are ruffians and criminals. Men with pointy teeth and sharp nails. They would take you away, hurt you and use you for your magic hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I don’t think it’s </span>
  <b>that</b>
  <span> bad-” The boy cut in, but Mother put her finger on his lips, successfully shutting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Trust me</b>
  <span>, Flower. I would know.” She said. “Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals, snakes... I’ve seen it all. Not once I barely escaped with my life.” She added dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian’s breath hitched. Mother barely escaped with her life? Mother? Did that mean…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, Varian.” Mother looked him up and down and tutted. “They would eat you alive. You are so young, so naive. All it would take is one blink of an eye for me to lose you. And you know it would break my heart, if </span>
  <b>anything</b>
  <span> were to happen to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry, Mother.” Varian downed his head in shame. Mother took care of him for so long, kept him safe from the awful world outside. And he wanted it all go to waste just to see some floating lights. He was an awful son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian?” Mother spoke and he looked up at her, tears in his eyes. Was she mad? Disappointed? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her arms in a silent invitation and he barrelled into her, crying. She shushed him, gently stroking his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me, you will never leave this tower.” She said, voice tainted with sadness. He nodded against her chest, tears falling from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, Mother.” He whispered into her dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I love you, Flower.” Mother said. Varian hugged her even tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more.” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you most.” She finished, planting a kiss on the top of his head. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Intruder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian still wants to go outside, despite Mother's scary tales. Also, an intruder enters the tower and gets smacked with a frying pan. Maybe now Mother will see he can handle himself just fine...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian sighed as he stared outside. It was a day after The Talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother left soon after their “talk”, holding him close and making him promise, once again, to not leave the tower. She also promised to be back tomorrow (which was today), one day before his birthday. She asked him to figure out his birthday present by then. He said he would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy let out another deep sigh, laying his head on his arms. And he really wanted to see those floating lights (birthday lights, he called them) from up close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would be lying, if Mother didn’t scare him with her stories. But, deep down, he didn’t quite believe it. He knew she was only trying to protect him from the world. But how could the world be so scary and so beautiful at the same time. Surely, there were nice people there too. Like Mother, or Flynn Rider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was almost fourteen, he wasn’t as naive as Mother claimed (at least he thought he wasn’t). He knew Flynn Rider was a book character. But still, he had to be based on a real person at least a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Varian refused to believe the only nice person in the whole world. He was so </span>
  <b>sure</b>
  <span> there were other nice people out there, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something fluffy brushed his cheek and he looked up to see Ruddiger rubbing against him. He smiled a little and took off one of his gloves, petting his fur. Ruddiger purred in response and laid down on the windowsill, his tail swinging gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked her today, Ruddy.” Varian said, brushing the raccoon’s fur absentmindedly. The animal rose its head and cocked it in puzzlement. The boy sighed again and put his head on his arms again, staring out of the window. “She said no. Said all those scary things about thugs, and ruffians, and poison ivy, and quicksand and-” He stopped mid-sentence, shivering a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruddiger rose from his spot and patted his cheek reassuringly. Varian smiled a little and petted him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And.. I get it, Ruddiger. I really do. She doesn’t want me to get hurt, and I understand that, but…” He stared through the window again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was slowly going up the sky, the world basked in its light. He could hear birds singing in the trees, feel the wind on his cheeks, smell the flowers…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...but I want to see it with my own eyes, you know?” He pushed himself up to the windowsill, so that he was sitting on it, legs dangling in the air. “All I’ve ever known is this tower and whatever I can see from it, and I just… I need to learn, explore, </span>
  <b>feel</b>
  <span>! And I can’t do it if I’m stuck here my whole life!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw his hands to make his point and almost toppled over. Ruddiger chittered anxiously and bit the back of his shirt, pulling him back before he fell. They wobbled back and forth for a few seconds, before Varian finally managed to grab the shutter and push himself back inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two, boy and the animal, fell to the floor, panting and hearts racing. They laid there for a couple of seconds, staring blankly at the ceiling. Varian turned his head to look at the raccoon sprawled on the floor next to him. Ruddiger stared right back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A toothy grin appeared on the boy’s lips. He chuckled quietly, before it turned to giggles and full-blown laughter. He curled upon himself, clenching his stomach as he laughed, tears falling from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother would have a fit if she saw that.” He said between the giggles. Ruddiger just stared at him, his snout full of confusion. That only served as a trigger for more giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after several minutes, the giggling finally stopped and Varian just laid there, sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, let’s…” He said and chuckled again. “Let’s agree to not mention that to Mother, okay buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Ruddiger was human, he would have raised an eyebrow at that statement. Mother didn’t even know about his existence. How was he exactly supposed to mention it to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” He scratched his neck nervously. “Let’s agree </span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span> won’t mention that to Mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raccoon seemed to be content now, nodding its head in approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, they heard a noise outside. They froze, straining their ears. There. There it was again. The regular sounds of something sticking and unsticking from the stones of the tower that grew louder and louder, as if-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s climbing the tower!” Varian whispered terrified, blue eyes widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrambled up, running to the window and closing the shutters. He pushed his back against it, panicked gaze running through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whattodowhattodowhattodo?!” He whisper-screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds were getting louder by the second. Whoever was climbing the tower, it was only a matter of seconds before they were at the window level. Chittering from the kitchen caught his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruddiger was running up to him, frying pan in his mouth. Varian’s gaze jumped between the window and the pan. Finally coming to the decision, he grabbed the makeshift weapon and positioned himself behind one of the shutters. He took a deep breath… and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound was louder and louder, and then- it stopped. Varian tensed as the shutter opened slowly with a creak. A pair of hands grabbed the windowsill and the intruder pushed themselves inside, jumping down quietly. They took several steps forward, into the dark room. Varian prayed to the Sun they don’t turn around, don’t notice him standing next to the window, don’t hear his quiet footsteps as he approached from behind…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intruder moved their hand and Varian froze. Were they going to attack? Did they hear him? Was his heart beating too loud? Was his breathing too audible? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intruder, however, didn’t seem to notice the boy. Instead, they took of the satchel from their shoulder and opened it, peering inside. It was at that moment that Varian decided they were occupied enough. He took one more step forward. Moved his hands behind his head. And swung the frying pan at the intruder’s head with as much strength as he could muster.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>At first, when the intruder slumped to the floor, Varian let out a high-pitched scream and scrambled away, hiding behind the table. When the intruder didn’t move, he let himself let out a small sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still gripping the pan, he carefully approached the body. Ruddiger came closer too, sniffing at the unconscious intruder. Varian warily poked them with the frying pan, watching for reactions. When nothing happened, he let himself relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think I killed them, Ruddy?” He asked the raccoon. The animal sniffed some more and shook its head. “Thank the Sun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering Mother’s warnings, he shot a glance at the intruder’s nails. They were short and curved, just like his own. He used the handle of the pan to inspect their teeth, but none of them seemed to be pointy, like in Mother’s tails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, when that was out of the way, he could inspect them in more detail. They seemed to be around his age, a teenage boy, just like him. The intruder had blonde hair, too, but paler than Varian’s. They were tied in a simple ponytail, barely reaching his neck. He also wore a pair of glasses which, thankfully, didn’t suffer damage when the teenage fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His clothing was weird, to say the least. Granted, Varian didn’t see much of other people’s clothing other than in pictures, but it just struck him as odd. Why would anyone attach spikes to their clothes? And why was he wearing goggles on his neck? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevermind that. Mother was going to be there soon, and he had to hide him before she did. He stared at the intruder in thought, when suddenly he opened one eye. Varian shrieked and smacked him with the frying pan again. He sighed in relief as the intruder fell unconscious yet again. He gazed from the teen and at the nearby closet, nodding approvingly.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It took several tries, cut-in hair and pushing, but finally Varian was able to shove the teen inside the closet. He pushed the chair against the handles, successfully locking it. He panted, exhausted by the whole ordeal, and slowly backed away, frying pan pointing at the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… I’ve got a person… in the closet…” He said slowly, noticing his reflection in a nearby mirror. He stared at it in shock, before pride bubbled in his chest. “I’ve. Got. A person. In the closet!” He almost shouted gleefully, toothy smile spreading on his lips. He stood proudly in front of the mirror and grinned. “So, still think I won’t be able to handle the outside world, Mother?” He said, twirling the frying pan. He yelped in pain as it hit his temple. He groaned and Ruddiger chittered in the background, laughing on the floor. Well, I didn’t see you helping there, Ruddy.” He mumbled but the raccoon didn’t take a notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian~ Let down your hair~!” A familiar voice singsonged from the bottom of the tower. Varian almost stumbled on his way to the window, eager to share his accomplishment with Mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One moment!” He called out, swiftly throwing down the seventy-feet-long hair and securing them around the wheel. He pulled with double effort, wanting to show off to the woman as quickly as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother smiled and patted his cheek, as she stepped inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So eager to see me again, Flower?” She joked, as she strolled to the stool and sat down. Varian bounced on his feet nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yes. There is something I want to show you and-” He started but Mother cut him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian, I’m tired. I want to relax for a moment.” She said, massaging her temples. “I’d love for you to sing while I brush your hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian pouted for a moment but decided, the faster they do the ritual, the faster he can tell Mother about the-person-in-the-closet! He ran up to his room and grabbed his hairbrush, turning on his heel and running back. He grabbed a stool for himself and sat down, bushing the brush into Mother’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flowergleamandglowletyourpowershine-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sang at the top speed, golden glow spreading from his hair. Mother yelped in surprise and tried to slow him down, but Varian wasn’t listening. He pushed through the song in a matter of seconds. He quickly turned in his stool, facing Mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, now when that’s out of the way, I wanted to tell you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness, Varian. What’s gotten into you?” Mother scolded, her face turned into a frown. Varian tensed at that but a resolve in his heart didn’t waver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, Mother.” He said automatically. “Anyway, remember how we talked about me going outside? How you said I won’t survive out there? Well-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian, I don’t want to come back to that conversation.” Mother said, her voice dangerously low. But the boy was too eager to back down now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but if you just let me-” He argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian. I don’t want to talk about it.” Mother growled, her eyebrows scrunched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” His hand reached for the chair leaning over the closet door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ENOUGH! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER EVER!” Mother yelled and he froze. Mother never raised her voice. Never got angry. Never-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The frown disappeared from the woman’s face almost immediately and she sighed tiredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, great. Now I’m the bad guy.” She said, sounding remorseful. She looked up at the boy and he trembled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother was scary. She yelled at him. She was angry at him. She doesn’t love him. She-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, Flower.” She quietly beckoned, opening her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated only for a moment, before running up to her and burrowing his face in her chest, arms locking behind her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Mother. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to make you mad. I’m so sorry.” Varian mumbled into her chest. She stroked his back gently, shushing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did make me mad. But that was your fault for coming back to the topic I thought we established last time.” She explained in a hushed tone. He nodded fervently and snuggled closer, mumbling apology after apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally calmed down, Mother gently pushed him away and he rubbed at his eyes, red from crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I think I know what I want for my birthday... “ He said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is that?” Mother asked and Varian took a deep calming breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-remember these rare chemicals I asked you to buy me few years ago? Fornacite, Rhamnetin and Sodium Ethyl Xanthate?” He looked women in the eye. “I’m running out of those, so… maybe you can buy me more? As birthday present?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Flower?” Mother seemed uncertain. “It’s a three-day travel there and back. I would miss your birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-better that than going outside, right?” He tried, looking pleadingly at the woman. She stared at him for a few seconds, before she sighed in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. I will leave immediately, to still catch some daylight.” Mother agreed, turning to the window. “Will you be alright on your own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle myself for few days. I’m almost fourteen.” He replied, trying to sound certain. Mother smiled and ruffled his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My big boy.” She hooked her foot in his hair and he proceeded to lower her to the ground. “I love you!” She called as she was down, moving towards the entrance to the tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more!” He called back, waving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you most!” She replied before disappearing into the tunnel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian shut the window and pushed against the shutters, taking in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Ruddiger. Let’s get to work.” He said, as he made way towards the closet. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Legit typed in "Rare chemical materials" into Google search while writing this episode. </p><p>Also, I'm introducing something new this chapter. *DRUMROLL*</p><p>Hugo smack count: 2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Unwilling Helper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian decides to go see the birthday lights with the help of the rather unwilling intruder. But what can he do to convince him..?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a little help from Ruddiger, Varian managed to move the intruder from the closet, onto the chair. The two then tied the boy’s hair around the body like a rope. Ruddiger made sure the hold was secure. Neither knew if the intruder was dangerous but they weren’t going to take any chances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the raccoon finally deemed the knot safe, Varian pulled the chair a little bit closer to the light, himself hiding in the shadows. He nodded at his friend and prepared for the intruder to wake up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruddiger climbed the teen’s frame. He sat at his shoulder and smacked his cheek with a paw. Varian held his breath. The intruder didn’t even react. Ruddiger shot him a puzzled look and smacked him again and again, with no result, apart from the cheeks reddening. The raccoon huffed in annoyance and scurried down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian’s eyes followed the animal as it went to the kitchen, grabbed one of the glasses and filled it with water. The raccoon climbed the unconscious teen once again and dumped the whole glass at his head with the biggest I’m-so-done face Varian has ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen shot up almost instantly, Ruddiger falling off in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-?” The green eyes widened in shock. “What’s going on? Why am I wet?” His gaze fell on his bindings and he looked truly puzzled. “Is that… hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian suck in a breath, clenching the frying pan harder. This was it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-struggling is pointless.” He creaked out, voice shaking. He gulped and tried to calm himself. The intruder was tied up. It was Varian, who had the upper hand here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The intruder turned towards the voice, eyes squinting in an attempt to see through the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t escape, until you answer my questions.” Varian took a steadying breath and stepped into the light, frying pan pointing at the tied teen. “Who are you, and how did you find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen blinked in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, you’re a boy?” He asked. Varian’s cheeks reddened with anger and he let the frying pan fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy stared at the unconscious teen in puzzlement. Ruddiger chittered angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry bud. I might have overreacted.” He chuckled nervously. The raccoon continued to chitter as it went back to the kitchen to refill the glass. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Let’s try again.” Varian said with furrowed brows, when the teen woke up again. “Who are you and how did you find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Is this all hair yours?” The intruder asked in return, eyes scanning the room. “That’s a lot of hair. Is it real?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-? Of course it’s real and- Hey!” Varian started replying before he noticed the teen changed the subject. He pointed the frying pan at him again. “Just answer the question!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a no.” The teen shrugged and looked at him challengingly. “You can’t make me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘No, but I can let Ruddiger scratch your face.” Varian answered, pointing at the raccoon which growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine. Name’s Hugo.” The teen, Hugo said. “Hugo McCoy. What about you, Princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SMACK</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Why do you have to hit me every damn time?” Hugo growled, drops of water falling down his bangs. “And can’t you find a way to wake me up that </span>
  <b>doesn’t</b>
  <span> include making me wet?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We tried to smack your face but you wasn’t reacting.” Varian shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you just decided to dump water at me? Way to go, Princess.” Hugo growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The long-haired boy flinched and raised the frying pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to smack you again?” He threatened, eyes sending daggers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m good.” The tied teen replied, raising open palms to show he was giving back. “So what is your name? Or should I just call you Blondie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Varian, and you can stop with the stupid nicknames.” Varian finally said. “Now, for the second question. How did you find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t looking for you, per se, Sweetcheeks.” Hugo shrugged. “I was running from those crazy guards and more crazy horse while trying not to lose the goods and-” He suddenly stopped himself and looked around frantically. “Wait, where is my satchel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve hidden it somewhere you’ll never find it.” He exclaimed proudly. The teen looked at him unamused and then took a scan around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in this pot, isn’t it?” He asked, pointing with his head at the pot standing behind Varian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>SMACK!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Alright, now it’s hidden in the place you’ll never find.” Varian marched in front of the tied-up teen. “And you can take apart this tower brick by brick, and you’ll never find it. Only </span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span> know where it is.” The raccoon chittered angrily and Varian corrected. “Okay, only I and Ruddiger know where it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonononono! You don’t understand! I can’t come back without it!” Hugo argued frantically, eyes widening in terror. “Donella’s going to kill me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll give it back to you. Now, you were saying something about the… horse?” The long-haired boy cocked his head in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, horse. Four legs, tail, mane, hooves-” The bespectacled teen started but Varian cut him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what a horse is, I’m not an idiot!” He cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could have fooled me…” Hugo murmured and Varian rose his frying pan higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really asking for another smacking.” He growled. “But why were you running away from the horse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno what they feed that thing, but it’s not normal.” Hugo shrugged, not elaborating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… you weren’t looking for me?” Varain’s eyes widened in realization. Hugo huffed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m trying to tell you from the beginning!” He exclaimed loudly. “I was running away from the guards and this crazy horse. Found the tunnel. Found the tower. Climbed the tower to hide. End of story! Now, can I have my stuff back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, no.” Varian replied matter-of-factly. He reached for his notebook and showed it to Hugo. “Do you know what these are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tied-up teen squinted his eyes, gazing at the picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The alchemical lanterns? Yeah, why?” He looked up at the long-haired boy quizzically. “Also, nice drawing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew they weren’t stars!” The boy exclaimed, not listening to his hostage anymore. “The colours were off and they were moving too fast to be stars. Plus, they appear only once a year, which is unheard of when it comes to stars.” He turned to Hugo with a serious face. “I’ve come to a decision, Mister McCoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just call me Hugo, Blondie.” Hugo cut in and Varian raised the frying pan again. “Okay, Varian.” He corrected and the pan was lowered. “Geez, you need to work on anger control. You can’t just go around smacking people in the head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, as I was saying.” Varian continued, ignoring completely the last comment. “I’ve come to a decision. Those alchemical lanterns, as you call them, appear only once a year, which is tomorrow night. And you, Hugo, will take me there and bring me safely back into the tower.” The bespectacled blonde looked ready to argue but Varian was having none of it. “Then, and </span>
  <b>only then</b>
  <span> I will give you your satchel back. Do we have a deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, no.” Hugo replied quickly. “Can’t you, like, go alone? Why do I have to take you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know the way, and you, clearly, do.” Varian answered quickly and smirked. “Of course, I could let you go now, but I already told you. You get the satchel back </span>
  <b>only</b>
  <span> after we’re back safely from our little trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo sighed in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I didn’t really wanted to do that, but you give me no choice, Princess.” He somehow managed to reach into his pocket and took out a blue ball. “Beware the power of Alche-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SMACK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo’s head fell down, the teen falling unconscious yet again. His grip on the ball loosened and it fell on the floor, rolling away. Varian came closer and picked it up, inspecting it from all angles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he really just tried to attack us with a bath bomb?’ He asked in confusion, looking at the raccoon sitting on his shoulder. The animal shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian sighed as he observed the unconscious teen. This is going to be much harder than he imagined. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hugo smack count: 6</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Journey Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian steps out of the tower for the very first time in his life. Just what kind of wonders the world outside hides?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hugo jumped down the last several inches and landed safely on the ground. He sighed tiredly and looked up towards the tower’s window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You coming, Sweetcheeks?” He called, cupping his hands around his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cascade of hair fell down and it was only by quick reflexes he managed to dodge being squished under it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That would be an interesting death. Burrowed under hair.</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, furrowing his brows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch where you’re dropping your hair!” He called angrily, only to be answered by a laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, thought you have moved already.” Varian called back and Hugo was sure the younger was just making fun of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The long-haired boy stood at the windowsill, Ruddiger draped around his neck and a lock of his hair in his hand. He looked down and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go, buddy.” He said before taking a step forward and plummeting right down. He could feel the wind rushing around him, as he neared the ground, an involuntary laugh escaping his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo stared in shock as the boy fell, becoming bigger and bigger by the second, not slowing down. He’s going to splash himself dead if he doesn’t stop on time!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Varian came to an abrupt stop, as he pulled harder on his hair, stopping mere inches from the ground. Slowly, the boy lowered himself, his feet touching the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah…” The blue eyes widened in surprise. He kneeled down, Ruddiger jumping off his shoulders and running in circles, chittering happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a harder tug, the long hair unhooked from the wheel and cascaded to the ground, spreading all over the boy. He slowly took off one of his gloves and touched the grass, his face filled with wonder and excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo snorted at the younger teen’s expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chill out, it’s just grass.” He commented but it fell on deaf ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so… spiky. But soft at the same time.” Varian said in amazement, eyes sparkling. Hugo cocked his head in puzzlement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never touched the grass? Are you serious?” He asked confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s my first time leaving the tower, actually.” The boy replied, pulling the glove back and standing up. His face turned into a toothy grin, revealing bunny teeth. “This is amazing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… you’re kidding, right?” Hugo stared at the boy as he ran up to the tree, taking off his glove again and touching the bark, eyes glistening once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother always told me it’s too dangerous for me to go outside.” Came the answer and the bespectacled boy blinked. What…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh! This is going to be amazing!” Varian was running his hand over the rocks now, the excited expression not once leaving his face. Ruddiger chittered at him and pointed his head at the curtain of ivy, covering the entrance to the tunnel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo trailed behind the boy and his raccoon, observing in bewilderment as he plucked flowers, brushed his hands through the bushes and even took off his shoes to paddle through a nearby stream. It all felt surreal. The kid was almost his age. How could he spend all this time in a tower without going out even once?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruddiger, look! It’s chamomile!” Varian pointed at the flowers growing nearby and running up to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for his satchel and fished out a pair of goggles. He unlocked the clip and secured them at the top of his head, closing the clip again. Then, he pulled the goggles over his eyes and plucked one flower, taking it closer to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… what are you doing?” Hugo came closer, blinking in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m observing it, obviously. Did you know that chamomile possesses anti-inflammatory properties, can be used for disinfection and to relieve the pain?” Varian asked, before putting his goggles up and reaching to collect more flowers, putting them into his satchel. “It is mainly used for the treatment of urinary and ocular infections, skin rash, toothache, respiratory pain, premenstrual pain, migraine, insomnia, anxiety-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I get it. It’s good.” Hugo cut him off. “How did you get all that out at one breath?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s also good for tea. They say homemade chamomile tea can be used for lightening blonde hair.” He added with a grin. “Maybe you could use some of it. Yours are rather pale.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo sputtered something incoherent, his face reddening either from embarrassment or anger. He grabbed the younger boy by the arm and pulling him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, no time for plucking flowers. Let’s just go and get this over it!” He said, dragging the blue-eyed boy away from the patch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…” Varian reluctantly agreed and put the flowers he still held into his satchel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, they heard a growling. They both stopped abruptly, puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Hugo spoke up first. The sound repeated and he stared at Varian, who was looking away, red painting his cheeks. He chuckled awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I guess I didn’t have time to eat anything before we left…?” He said, rubbing his arm in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! That’s no good! No good at all!” Hugo looked at the younger boy, his eyes filled with pretend worry. “We have to take you back before you faint of hunger!” He started to push him back towards the grove. “One can’t underestimate the power of food. Yup, gotta get you back. Guess we won’t see the lanterns after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Varian suddenly dug his heels in the ground, stopping mid-move. He turned abruptly and looked at Hugo accusingly. “No, no way! We’re not going back. I won’t wait another year to see the lanterns!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we have to think about your health, Goggles.” Hugo countered, trying to sound worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure I can find something edible on the way.” Varian replied, already moving back the way they were going. “Like berries, or some roots, or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped mid-sentence as the bush suddenly started to shake. He immediately reached for the frying pan which was hanging from his belt, pointing it at the bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? Thugs? Ruffians? People with pointy teeth?” He asked, slowly hiding behind Hugo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bush shook some more and out came… a rabbit. Varian blinked in puzzlement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, it can probably smell fear.” Hugo leaned over and whispered to the boy’s ear with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>SMACK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch! What was that for?!” Hugo massaged his head as he looked over at the younger boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian stared at the bespectacled teen with anger, frying pan raised after the strike. Ruddiger jumped down from the boy’s shoulders and ran after the rabbit, both animals disappearing behind the bushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gah! Ruddiger! Come back here!” He called, losing interest in Hugo and running after the raccoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo stared at the bushes for a moment, thinking. He could just go back to the tower and search for his satchel. No way he was spending more time with the crazy kid and his more crazy raccoon than he needs to. He looked back to where the ivy curtain covers the entrance to the tunnel and then at the bushes. With a heavy sigh he pushed the bushes away and followed the two runaways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Blondie!” He called, eyes scanning the surrounding. Seriously, the kid has seventy-feet-long blonde hair. How hard should it be to find him. “Come on, we don’t have the whole day to- WOAH!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo recoiled and fell to his butt as suddenly the kid (what was his name again?) dangled upside-down from one of the trees. He was using his hair as a rope to make sure he won’t fall off, the raccoon sitting on a nearby branch and munching on some fruit it had found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing on a tree?” The bespectacled teen asked bewildered, pushing his glasses further on his nose and standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I noticed this tree has leaves I’ve never seen before, so I wanted to collect some samples to compare with my books back at the tower.” Varian simply replied, pulling himself up and then jumping back to the ground. Ruddiger scurried down the tree and climbed the boy’s shoulders. “Sorry, it’s just… everything is new here.” He smiled sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riiiight…” Hugo replied and took a deep breath. “Anyway, if we want to get to Old Corona on time, we’d have to refrain from any unnecessary stops.” He said as he started walking, Varian following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old Corona?” The boy questioned with a puzzled expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The village that sends the alchemical lanterns.” Hugo explained and the boy’s mouth turned into an ‘oh’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian’s stomach growled again, the boy turning red. Suddenly, Hugo was struck with an idea. He grinned and turned to the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I know a place you can get something to eat.” He said, trying to sound nonchalant. “It’s a nice place, not so far away from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… that would actually be nice.” Varian nodded and smiled happily. “Lead the way, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With pleasure.” Hugo grinned back. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hugo smack count: 7</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Of Thugs And Ruffians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo gets a brilliant idea of scaring Varian by taking the boy to a place crowded with ruffians and thugs. What he didn't take into consideration was the boy's determination... and some other, more surprising events.<br/>Warning: swearing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so SO sorry it took me so long to update. Life's been hard lately and I'm only now getting back to holding the wheel once again. I hope there won't be such a long break between next chapters but I can't promise anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian with curiosity, and a little bit of scepticism, trailed after Hugo through the woods. The older teenager seemed to know where he was going and going in random direction at the same time. The blue-eyed boy’s stomach rumbled again and he looked up at his guide.</p><p>“How much further?” He asked, trying to spot anything between the trees and high bushes in front of them but to no avail. </p><p>“Almost there, Blondie.” Hugo replied, earning an angry huff from the boy. His nose picked out a familiar smell and he grinned. “This way.” He said, pulling away the high bushes.</p><p>There, in the middle of the forest, stood a building. Varian scrunched his nose at the state it was in. The planks were old, some of them falling away and creating holes in the walls. Windows were smudged, some of the glass broken, as if someone threw a boulder at them. All in all, the building seemed to be past its grand days. </p><p>Hugo must have seen Varian’s face, because he quickly added.</p><p>“Looks worse than it is, Goggles. Trust me, you’ll love it.” And before the boy could argue, he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. </p><p>Varian managed to catch a glimpse of the sign hanging overhead, the paint falling off but the picture of a small yellow bird and words “S_UG_LY DUC_LI_G” still visible. </p><p>“Snuggly Duckling?” He questioned, managing somehow to decipher the name of the place. Hugo grinned and pushed the door open with one strong movement. </p><p>“A table for two!” The older blonde called out into the room. Varian looked inside and froze, along with the occupants of the place. </p><p>His eyes widened, body stiffening in shock, as he took notice of the people sitting by the tables. His body trembled at the sight of bulky figures in leather and fur clothes, horny helmets on their heads, pointy teeth visible in their angry snarls and eyes filled with rage. </p><p>Hugo didn’t seem to notice the boy’s discomfort, as he pushed him further inside, a smile plastered to his face.</p><p>“Smell that, Sweetcheeks? That’s the smell of the real world.” He rambled as they traversed deeper into the room. Varian reached for his frying pan, holding it in his trembling hands, and pointing at the men surrounding them, Ruddiger hissing from his place on the boy’s shoulders. “Take a deep breath in. Feel it with your whole body.”</p><p>Varian felt a pull on his hair and noticed one of the thugs picking a lock, staring at it dumbly. </p><p>“That’s a lot of hair.” The man commented and Varian yelped, pulling his hair closer to himself. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Blondie? The outside world is too much for you?” Hugo asked, a grin on his face. If Varian wouldn’t be so terrified right now, he would smack the teen right there. Of course he knew what kind of place it was. He was playing him the whole time! Hugo started to back down towards the exit. “Well, in that case I’ll just take you back, you give my satchel back and we’re-”</p><p>He was cut off by the door slamming and he turned, noticing one of the thugs holding his large hand on the door, holding a paper. </p><p>“Is that you?” The man grumbled. </p><p>Hugo pushed his glasses further up his nose and moved the man’s finger slightly, to uncover the wanted poster. Varian stared at the paper in shock. It depicted Hugo with a smug expression and the most hilarious pair of glasses he could think of. Instead of the teen’s circular frames, the author of the poster gave him heart-shaped glasses. Underneath the picture there were words “Hugo The Human. Thief.”, and the price for bringing him up to justice. If he wasn’t terrified by all of the thugs and ruffians, he would have probably laughed. </p><p>“Now that’s just mean.” Hugo huffed, pointing at his glasses and then to the ones at the poster. “Do these look any similar to those?” </p><p>“Oh, it’s him, alright.” Another man commented and came closer, Hugo somehow dodging under the man’s grasp and running to the centre of the room.</p><p>“Greno, go get the guards!” The first man called and the one called Greno sped off through the door. </p><p>“Guys, seriously. The guards?” Hugo asked, backing away but soon noticing he was surrounded. “Come on. Would you really hand over one of you?”</p><p>“You are not one of us.” The thugs growled and jumped at the teen. </p><p>Varian stared in shock as Hugo tried to escape the grabs, but it was proving extremely difficult with so many enemies. For a moment he entertained a thought of running away while they were busy, but he had no idea where to go, not remembering the way back to the tower, nor knowing his way to Old Corona. He needed Hugo.</p><p>Coming to the decision, he quickly grabbed a lock of his hair and threw it, securing it on one of the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, but one away from the fight. With a grunt he pulled hard and the wooden structure gave a creak and fell down, shattering to pieces. The noise was enough to startle everyone, the men freezing mid-tying struggling Hugo. </p><p>“ENOUGH!” Varian shouted, eyes burning with anger. “I-I have no idea what Hugo did to earn that wanted poster, but I need him to be my guide and he’s coming WITH ME!”</p><p>“Oh, and why would we let him go just because you said so, kid?” One of the ruffians turned to him, a malicious grin appearing on his face. “How is something so small and fragile going to stop us?”</p><p>“I…” Varian faltered and backed off, the large man towering over him. Ruddiger chittered from his shoulder and the boy took a deep breath, before looking up at the man. “Look, tomorrow in Old Corona they are having this celebration with alchemical lanterns and I want to see it. But, I don’t know the way and Hugo offered to take me there. Please, it’s been my dream for as long as I remember. Haven’t any of you ever had a dream?”</p><p>He looked around pleadingly. Hugo stared at the boy in shock. Was the kid really so dumb as to think the talk about dreams would get them out of this situation?</p><p>The ruffian from before strolled closer to the blue-eyed boy, his hook-hand moving threateningly towards his face. Varian froze. Then, as the man was mere inches from his face, he looked away with a distant look in his eyes.</p><p>“I.. had a dream once.” The man said and Varian blinked. </p><p>“W-What was it?” He asked, voice trembling. The man stared back at him and, for a moment, Varian thought he said something wrong. </p><p>“I always wanted to become a pianist and travel the world, giving concerts in all Seven Kingdoms.” The man replied and Varian blinked again. “But what good is a pianist with only one hand?” He pointed at his hook.</p><p>“H-Have you tried to play, even with your… predicament?” The boy asked and this time the man blinked. </p><p>“I… haven’t thought of that.” He said and rubbed his chin with a hook. He eyed the piano standing at the back of the room and then looked back at the boy. “You think it could work?”</p><p>“Doesn’t hurt to try.” Varian replied with an honest smile. </p><p>The man slowly approached the piano and sat down, staring down at the keys. He looked up at Varian, and the boy gave him an encouraging nod. The man raised his hands and slammed them on the keys. The fingers of his right hand dancing on the keys, his hook doing no worse. The music filled the room, everyone quickly catching the tune and starting to dance. The performance ended and the man received a round of applause. He turned to Varian, a genuine smile on his face.</p><p>“Thank you. I never thought I could do it. Now I can achieve my dream.” He said and Varian smiled back.</p><p>“No problem. I’m Varian, by the way.” He reached out his hand to the man and he shook it gingerly.</p><p>“The name’s Hook Hand.” He replied and Varian giggled at how fitting it was. </p><p>“I have a dream too!” Another man spoke. He was a tall man with a really big nose. “Name’s Big Nose, by the way.” He added and Varian snorted into his hand. </p><p>“What is your dream, Big Nose?” He urged and the said man gave a deep sigh.</p><p>“Well… my appearance isn’t something people like to set their eyes on.” He started and the thugs nodded. “But I would really love to find a girl for myself. Someone who would love me and who I could love back. We could go on romantic boat trips, and picnics, and walks by the moonlight…” He sighed lovingly and looked at Varian. “You think that’s possible?”</p><p>“Well… I can’t say for certain, but I feel somewhere out there is a girl who will see you for who you are, not for how you look like.” He smiled honestly. </p><p>“You really think so?” Big Nose asked and the boy nodded. The man smiled widely and shook the boy’s hand gingerly. “Thank you so much! That means a lot to me!”</p><p>Suddenly, all of the thugs started to shout out their dreams, all seemingly wanting Varian to confirm their dreams are possible. He encouraged Toll to become a florist after seeing his beautiful flower composition. He awed at Gunter’s interior design ideas. He applauded Ulf’s mime performance, swooned over Attila’s cupcakes, admired Bruiser’s knitting and Killer’s sewing skills. He laughed at Ven’s puppet show.</p><p>“You guys have such amazing talents and dreams worth fighting for.” Varian commented after Vladimir showed him his ceramic unicorn’s collection and broasted about a particular figurine that was one-of-a-kind and took him almost four months to paint.</p><p>“Great dreams, wohoo. Can we go now?” A voice cut in from the back of the room and the group turned around to see a very bored-looking Hugo. Varian’s cheeks turned red. With all of the thugs dreams and performances he forgot about the teen being there. </p><p>“Say, what is your dream?” Varian asked and the teen froze just for a second. He then huffed and turned his face away.</p><p>“Not your business.” He muttered. Varian frowned. </p><p>“Come on, Hugo. We all shared our dreams.” The boy urged but Hugo wasn’t budging. </p><p>Just then, all of the thugs circled Hugo, pointing their weapons at the teen.</p><p>“He asked. what. is. your. dream.” Hookhand snarled and Varian panicked. Were they back at the square one? Why couldn’t they go five minutes without threatening anyone?</p><p>“Fine. You want to hear my dream?” Hugo huffed in annoyance and turned to face them directly. “My dream is to earn enough money so I can leave this kingdom once and for all, buy some posh house in the middle of some very posh town and lazy out for whole day, not needing to wonder how will I survive the next day!” He shouted out on one breath. “I would have so much food I can’t even eat alone, a bed with my name on it and I wouldn’t give a <b>shit</b> about what’s going outside my house, because I DON’T CARE!”</p><p>A silence that followed was deafening. Varian stared at the teen in shock. He was sure something was wrong. Mere talking about dreams wouldn’t anger anyone so much. He was sure that wasn’t Hugo’s real dream, but he wouldn’t push. Not now, at least. </p><p>He wanted to say something to lighten the mood, when the door to the pub opened harshly and the man from before, Greno, if Varian remembered correctly, stood at the door frame. </p><p>“I’ve found the guards!” He called happily. The pub immediately erupted into chaos. </p><p>Hugo jumped and grabbed Varian’s hand, pulling him along to hide behind the counter. Varian was trembling, not knowing what to do. If the guards were there, they would arrest Hugo and he would be completely lost. He would never see the alchemical lanterns. Heck, he wasn’t even sure he could go back to the tower by himself, at that point. </p><p>A quiet whistle gained his attention and he noticed Hookhand motioning for them to follow. The man pulled on the hidden lever and part of the counter opened, revealing a tunnel. </p><p>“This will lead you safely away from here.” Hookhand whispered, motioning for them to go inside. “Go, live your dream.”</p><p>“Thank you, I will.” Hugo replied and Hookhand shot him an angry glare. </p><p>“Your dream sucks, I was talking to him.” The man pointed his head at Varian and the boy giggled at Hugo’s hurt expression.</p><p>“Thank you.” Varian hugged Hookhand. </p><p>“Don’t get caught, Varian.” The man replied. </p><p>Varian nodded and slipped inside the tunnel, following Hugo into the darkness. The hidden door closed behind them</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Oh, Dam!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo and Varian get out of the tunnel only to meet more trouble. The two angry men who seem to know Hugo, the guards and the angry horse... And that's not the end of their worries.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A pained grunt sounded from the front of the tunnel. Varian’s face scrunched as Hugo let out several harsh words at the rocky wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does it have to be so dark in here?” The older teen grunted, rubbing his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I might have something that can help.” Varian opened his bag and started ruffling through it, which wasn’t easy due to lack of light. Ruddiger swung down from his shoulders and dived inside, emerging with a purple-coloured vial in his mouth. “Thanks, bud.” The boy patted the raccoon’s head and took the vial, shaking it a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A purple glow lightened the tunnel, enabling the two humans to see something beyond their own noses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, that should do it.” Varian smiled and Hugo huffed in irritation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you take it out sooner?” He grumbled and Varian laughed nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kinda forgot with all the running away.” The blue-eyed boy replied, scratching the back of his neck. Ruddiger scurried out of the bag and settled back on his spot on the boy’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence, until Hugo finally spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… what’s the deal with the hair, anyway?” The teen asked, eyes glancing at the blond hair trailing after Varian. “Why is it so long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No asking about hair.” Varian replied quickly, feeling uncomfortable by the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooookay?” Hugo wasn’t satisfied by decided not to push. “What about the critter then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a raccoon and his name is Ruddiger.” The boy answered, feeling talking about Ruddiger is a safer topic. “I… he appeared one day and decided to stay with me. He’s my best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your best friend is a raccoon.” Hugo’s eyebrow rose mockingly and Varian’s cheeks puffed in anger. The bespectacled teen snorted at the younger’s expression and continued with the questions. “And this ‘mother’ of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not talking about Mother.” The answer was quick and Hugo rose a brow, this time in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was so mysterious. Living in a tower with no entrance, except for the window at the very top, in the middle of the woods. He kept his hair long, like </span>
  <b>really</b>
  <span> long and refused to talk about it. And this Mother, he refused to talk about, too. And there was also the case of-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the lanterns, though?” Hugo tried another topic. “If you really wanted to see them so badly, why didn’t you yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian fell silent at the question. Hugo looked at the boy, more puzzled by the second. The kid could, obviously, take care of himself, although his methods seemed quite… unique. But Varian did manage to stop the thugs from giving him out to the guards, and even seemed to communicate with them and make them talk about their dreams, the situation itself still feeling surreal to Hugo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking about dreams… Hugo felt a little bad for snapping at the younger like that back in the pub. Frankly, he didn’t quite understand, why he did so. There was nothing wrong with Varian asking. And Hugo could have handled the situation much better than yelling at the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His train of thoughts was cut abruptly by the sounds of rushed footsteps behind them. The guards must have somehow found about the secret tunnel. Hugo cursed under his breath and grabbed Varian’s hand, pulling him along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up, Blondie. It seems we are being followed.” He called and Varian picked up speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shot out of the tunnel and stopped abruptly, staring at the place they’ve found themselves in. It was a wide open space, with several cave openings in view, looking somehow like a labyrinth. Some of the tunnels were barred with planks, others unreachable from where they were standing. To their right rose a great wooden dam, a rush of water audible from the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What to do? What to do?” Varian’s blue eyes scanned the surrounding, trying to find a way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sound of wood breaking, and they noticed one of the barred tunnel exits snap open, two large men emerging in a hurry. They took notice of Varian and Hugo standing on the ledge above them and their faces scrunched in anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There he is!” One of them called out and Hugo visibly flinched. How come </span>
  <b>they</b>
  <span> were here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are they?” Varian asked, terrified. The men gave him the chills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… they don’t like me.” Hugo replied vaguely and Varian would have argued if not for another group of men exiting the tunnel they just came through, followed closely by the white horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who are they?!” The blue-eyed boy pointed his frying pan at the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just assume nobody here likes me!” Hugo grunted, both of them backing away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian noticed a wooden plank above, just in the middle of the gap separating them from the closest exit. Frowning with determination, he grabbed the lock of his hair, before pushing the frying pan into Hugo’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold this.” He said and threw his hair, securing them around the plank. Then, he jumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo let out a scream of terror at the boy’s action, but relaxed quickly, as the younger landed safely on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A battle cry from behind startled him and the guards attacked. With only a frying pan to defend himself, he tried using it as a sword. To his surprise, he knocked out all of the guards, who now laid on the ground, moaning in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy-! You have to get me one of these!” He exclaimed in awe. Then, he heard an angry neigh. He turned and almost instantly had to block a sword, the horse attacking him. “You have got to be kidding me!” He cried, parrying the attacks, the horse pushing furiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, with one swift motion, the stallion managed to knock the pan from Hugo’s hand. Both of them stared at the utensil falling down, away from the teen’s reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… how about we call it a draw?” Hugo tried, smiling nervously and raising his hands in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, a lock of hair tangled around his right hand. Hugo had only a second to react, before he was yanked back, falling down from the ledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian struggled under the teen’s weight. Hugo was lighter than Mother, but she didn’t swing on his hair like the bespectacled teen was. The blue-eyed boy noticed the two other men running at flying Hugo and with another grunt, pulled on his hair, the men’s swords missing the teen by mere inches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo landed safely on top of the water-supplying structure and turned to Varian. He cried in alarm, as he noticed the stallion knocking away one of the planks, creating a bridge to where the younger boy was standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian, jump!” He cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy took only one look behind him, before plummeting down the ledge. His hair acted like a swing again and he landed safely on the ground. Hugo jumped right after him, grabbing the boy’s hair in his arms and urging them both to run. They heard another breaking sound and then water rushed at them. They sprinted towards the closest exit, the shadow of water and tipped stone monument darkening the ground. At the last moment, Hugo managed to grab the frying pan floating into the cave, and then the stone fell on the exit and they were concealed in darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian startled, when the enormous stone blocked the exit, but not enough for the water to get inside. He turned to flee but was met with wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a dead end!” He cried in terror, Hugo’s face mirroring his emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older teen paddled back towards the exit and tried to push the stone away but to no avail. Ruddiger chittered nervously on Varian’s shoulders, the water reaching higher and higher. Soon, they were both floating just under the stone ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is all my fault.” Varian tried to stop the tears from spilling. “If only you didn’t stumble onto my tower, we wouldn’t be stuck here!” Ruddiger tried to comfort the boy, but he was as terrified as his human was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… it wasn’t an accident.” Hugo whispered and, for a moment Varian thought that he misheard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” He asked, eyes read from tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew about you and the tower.” Hugo sighed and looked away. “If we’re going to die, you should know the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian felt silent. He wanted to get mad at the teen, but what was the point. And, talking about secrets…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have hair that glow when I sing…” He said quietly and this time it was Hugo’s turn to stare at him in surprise. Varian mulled the words he just said and gasped. “Hugo, I have hair that glow when I sing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see how it’s going to help-” The teen tried to argue but Varian wasn’t listening. He took a deep breath and started singing as fast as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Flowerglimandglowletyourpowershine-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The rest of the words didn’t make it out, as the water reached the ceiling and they were submerged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, nothing happened and Varian feared it wasn’t enough. But then, a familiar golden glow appeared and his hair lightened the cave. Hugo looked completely stunned but Varian was already looking for a way out. He noticed a lock of his hair flowing down. There was a current! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swam down and pushed the rocks away, creating a opening wide enough for both of them to squeeze through. He pulled Hugo’s hand and they swam, the golden glow of his hair slowly dimming. When it finally disappeared, Varian panicked only for a moment, before noticing a light over their head. He swam towards it, pulling still-frozen Hugo with him. They broke the surface and emerged in the river, gasping for air. They reached the shore and got out, wet and out-of-breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re alive!” Varian cried in happiness, grinning at Hugo. The teen’s eyes were wide open in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His hair glow! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sings!” Hugo exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian laughed and got out, falling to the grass with a sigh. They were alive. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cards On The Table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian and Hugo have a heart-to-heart talk about secrets. Mother Gothel makes her move but the outcome is not something she anticipated for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian stared at Hugo’s back as the older teen set the collected wood in a triangular shape, added some leaves at the bottom of the formation and lit the whole thing. It was already dark, so the fire provided not only well-needed warmth but also light. Hugo nodded in approval as the twigs caught fire and went back to sit on the log next to the blue-eyed boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should be getting warmer soon.” The bespectacled teen commented and Varian nodded in return. Blue eyes wandered to the teen next to him and he caught a sight of a cut on the other’s palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hugo, you’re injured!” He called and the teen lifted his palm to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ve had it worse, Blondie.” Hugo dismissed but Varian already grabbed his injured hand and started wrapping his hair around it. The teen rose a brow in puzzlement. “Uh, I don’t think your hair can work as a bandage. Besides, it’s just a small cut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… don’t freak out, okay?” The smaller boy asked and Hugo stared back. Freak out? About what, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian took a calming breath and opened his mouth, the song filling the night air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Flower gleam and glow,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let your power shine,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make the clock reverse,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bring back what once was mine...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo’s breath stopped. God, the kid could SING. His voice was calming and sweet, angelic even. Varian did sing back in the cave, but it was rushed and Hugo didn’t really have time to appreciate the talent. But now, he could focus on the sound, actually enjoying how soothing it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was, until his eyes caught a glimpse of gold, starting from the boy’s hair roots and slowly spreading further on the long locks. The glow finally reached the hair tangled around his hand and he felt a pricking sensation. Nothing hurting or uncomfortable, but it made him wonder, what Varian was doing exactly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Heal, what has been hurt,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Change the fate’s design,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Save, what has been lost,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bring back, what once was mine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What once was mine…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song slowly came to an end and the glow dimmed, Varian’s hair returning to its natural blond. The boy slowly untangled his locks from Hugo’s hand and smiled. The teen followed his gaze and his eyes widened in shock. The skin on his palm was smooth, not a single cut visible. It was as if it wasn’t even there in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t freak out.” Varian said again and Hugo looked up at the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not- I mean- What-?” He spoke back and looked at his palm again. Tentatively, he touched the skin with his other hand, checking if he can find any scars. Nothing, it was smooth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My… my hair have healing abilities, which activate when I sing.” Varian spoke up again and Hugo’s eyes drifted back to the boy. He was looking away, stealing glances at the teen. “This power could be easily abused, that’s why I never left the tower before. Mother said, when I was little, some people tried to cut my hair to gain access to the powers but…” He lifted some of his hair to show a single black strand of hair at the back of his neck. “... when cut, they lose the ability altogether.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… wow… That’s… that’s a lot to take in, Blondie.” Hugo scratched the back of his neck and took a deep breath. So, not only the kid has glowing hair, but that hair have the ability to heal.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I shouldn’t really tell anyone about it.” Varian continued, hugging himself. Ruddiger sensed his boy’s dismay and climbed up to sit on his laps, pushing himself into the boy’s chest. Varian smiled a little and petted the raccoon. “But I want to trust you, Hugo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… okay.” Hugo nodded, ignoring the awful feeling setting in his stomach. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Varian spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… what you said back in the cave…?” The boy wasn’t looking at him, eyes downcast hand still grooming Ruddiger’s fur. “You knew about the tower? And me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo sighed deeply. He knew, from the moment they managed to get out, that Varian will get back to it sooner or later. Well, if the kid shared his secret with him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… That’s right.” He picked up a lone twig and poked the ground with it, before speaking again. “My… boss, Donella, she heard about the tower hidden in the middle of the forest, and a kid with really long hair, supposedly possessing some amazing powers. I don’t know where did she get the information from, but she sent me to get you for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you were never going to bring me to Old Corona, then?” Varian’s voice echoed in Hugo’s ears and he looked back to see blue eyes staring at him. Hugo looked away quickly, staring at the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the beginning, yes.” He admitted, voice small. “I was acting all buddy-buddy so you’ll trust me and would follow me back to Don’s place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re speaking in past tense.” Varian noticed and Hugo nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to do it. Don’t ask me why, because I don’t understand it myself.” The bespectacled teen said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Was all Varian said, hugging Ruddiger closer. “Thank you for telling me that. I… I really appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for trusting me with your secret, Goggles.” Hugo smiled and Varian smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into a comfortable silence yet again. Until Varian spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I was wondering…” Hugo heard a shuffling as the boy searched for something in his bag. “What is that all about? Hugo the Human?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen’s head turned quickly, noticing the wanted poster from the pub held up in Varian’s hands. The heart-shaped glasses drawn mockingly on the thief’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- W-Why do you have that?” Hugo stuttered, face burning up in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kinda like it. Hearts suit you, you know?” Hugo would have sworn he saw the boy smirk, but the fire was slowly burning down, providing less light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No they don’t!” The bespectacled teen argued, hand reaching for the poster but Varian was quick to pull away. “Gah! Give it back!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance.” Varian was definitely smirking now. “And you still didn’t answer my question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine. It’s something that goes back to my first days as a thief.” Hugo gave an exasperated huff and looked back at the fire. “Donella taught me how to be stealthy and invisible to the guards. I was so good they started call me a ghost. Once, they managed to catch me when I was just getting out of the house I was robbing. They started calling me a ghost thief, which was a nickname they used for me back then. I laughed and said: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m Hugo the Human, nice to meet you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then ran off. Guess they figured it’s my thief name and started to put it on my wanted posters ever since.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian laughed, almost doubling over, tears spilling from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you… did you really introduced yourself as-as Hugo the Human?” He asked, holding his stomach as he laughed. “That’s the most funny introduction I’ve heard of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, suck it.” Hugo blushed and looked away. “It seemed appropriate at the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hugo the Human.” Varian wheezed and the teen huffed, standing up angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to grab more firewood. Get yourself together before I came back.” He stated and stomped away, Varian’s giggling following him back into the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, finally. I thought he will never leave.” A too-familiar voice sounded from behind the boy and he stopped mid-laugh, eyes widening in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, standing up, Ruddiger hiding behind the log, away from the woman’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-mother!” He called out, staring at the woman entering the clearing. “H-how did you find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it was quite easy.” The woman brushed non-existent dirt from her dress. “I just followed the sounds of complete and utter betrayal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian’s head lowered, eyes staring at his shoes in shame. Mother approached the boy and snatched his wrist, pulling him along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going home, Varian. </span>
  <b>Now</b>
  <span>.” She said in a tone that suggested no discussion whatsoever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mother. You don’t understand!” The boy pulled on his trapped wrist, making the woman stop and turn to him in surprise. “I’ve been on this incredible journey! And I’ve learned SO much. I…” He bit his lip and looked away for a moment. “I even met someone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. The wanted thief. I’m so proud.” Mother huffed in exasperation and rolled her eyes before pulling stronger. “Come on, Varian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, wait!” Varian finally managed to snatch his wrist free and pulled it closer to his chest protectively. “I.. I think he likes me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likes you?” Mother looked at him in surprise and the boy blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-not like that. I… I think he sees me as a friend. And… and so do I.” He clarified, looking for approval in Mother’s eyes. But there was none. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He likes you as a friend?” Mother laughed and the boy shrunk. “Please, Flower, that’s demented.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Mother, I-” Varian tried to argue but was cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why you should have never left.” Mother said, strolling past dramatically, grabbing the boy by the shoulders from behind. “All this friendship only proves you are too naive to be here. Why would he like you? You think he’s impressed?” She laughed and strolled away, turning back to him and spreading her arms for a hug. “Don’t be stupid, come with me. Mother-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Varian shouted and gasped immediately. He just interrupted Mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman was shocked too. Her arms fell down and she looked at the boy, face scrunched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…? Oh, so that’s how it is…” She said, looking down at him. “Varian is so mature now, he knows what’s best for him. He doesn’t need his poor Mother to help him and give him advice.” She babbled, anger seeping from her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not what I-” Varian tried to argue but he was cut off yet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re so sure, why don’t you give him </span>
  <b>this</b>
  <span>?!” The woman pulled a satchel from under her cloak and Varian gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a fool. THIS is why he’s here. THIS is why he’s still around. THIS is why he’s pretending to be friends with you.” The woman went on, pushing the satchel into Varian’s chest. “Give him this and see how fast he’ll live you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian shook with anger. How could Mother say this? She didn’t know Hugo. She didn’t see how true he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will! And then you’ll see I was right!” He shouted back, pulling the satchel to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother was already walking away, but she stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you, really?” She asked, eyebrows furrowed. “Well, if he turns out to be a fraud, don’t come back running.” She added and disappeared behind the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian stomped back to the log and sat down with an aggravated huff. Ruddiger clambered up the log and pawed at his leg, trying to calm the boy down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show her!” He murmured, staring at the satchel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good thing his own was bigger. He managed to stash it inside with no trouble at all, before Hugo strolled back with an armful of wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Goggles, I was thinking.” He said, dumping the wood on the grass and throwing several branches into the dying fire. “This healing whatever you did, will it give me some superpowers. I ain’t gonna lie, having super-strength or super-speed wouldn’t sound so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian laughed at Hugo’s more and more crazy ideas of superpowers, the two talking for some time, until they finally drifted to sleep. Varian gazed at the starry sky above the tree tops and sighed. Tomorrow’s the day. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. To Old Corona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo and Varian meet an unexpected ally and finally reach Old Corona. If only they can find a way to handle Varian’s seventy-feet-long hair...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian was startled awake by frantical screaming, Ruddiger jumping up and puffing his fur. His eyes snapped open, darting around their campsite, looking for danger. He froze as he took notice of the scene before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo was currently sprawled on the grass, holding onto a log for his dear life. The white stallion they met back by the dam was holding onto his left boot, pulling hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on…?” Varian cocked his head in puzzlement. Hugo noticed him and shot him a pleading look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally awake, Blondie. A little- AGH!” His hold on the log loosened with another pull from the horse and he was dragged several feet along the grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian jumped up and ran to the two, trying his best to separate them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, let go!” He cried, grabbing Hugo’s shoulders and pulling. The horse neighed in anger, pulling harder. Suddenly, Hugo’s foot slipped from the shoe and the two teens fell to the grass, the horse making several hurried steps in the opposite direction due to the sudden loss of weight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The white stallion quickly noticed Hugo being free and neighed angrily, and launched at the teen. Varian reacted immediately, jumping in front of the bespectacled teen and raising his hands to stop the horse and protect himself. The stallion rose its forelegs, stopping abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woooah! Calm down.” Varian called, observing the horse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It tried to sidestep, but the boy was quick to intercept it, Hugo staying behind his back. It neighed in anger and frowned, glaring at the two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo? Care to explain?” The blue-eyed boy asked, turning his head only a little to look back at the teen, but not looking away from the horse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a Royal Guard horse. Remember the satchel I had with me?” Hugo said and Varian tensed at the mention of the satchel, eyes darting for a single moment to his own. “Before going to your tower I might have stolen something from the capital. Just a few trinkets, no biggie, they have tons of them anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The horse neighed, as if it tried to argue and attempted to run at Hugo again, but Varian stopped him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you stole something and that’s why those guys in armor and the horse were back at the dam?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I need them more than they do, anyway. Not everyone has enough money to buy food, you know?” Hugo argued and the stallion neighed angrily. “Oh, shut up, stupid horse!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not stupid if it managed to find us after the whole dam situation.” Varian pointed out, biting the inside of his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told, Hugo DID stole something that didn’t belong to him, so the guards had every right to arrest him. (He wasn’t sure about the horse, though. Did it have the same kind of authority as the guards had?) On the other hand, if Hugo gets arrested, he won’t take Varian to see the alchemical lights, which was the whole purpose of this trip. But maybe they could come to an understanding…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… okay then, horse…” Varian addressed the stallion, laughing nervously. “Sorry, I don’t know your name, so-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The horse moved its neck, showing the fancy reigns he was wearing. Varian squinted his eyes and noticed a golden plate with a name engraved in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maximus.” He read out. “That’s your name, right? I’ll just call you Max, then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The horse eyed the boy finally nodded. Varian smiled and let his hands drop to his sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… Max…The thing is...” He started, tugging on his gloves nervously. “I understand Hugo did some bad things and he needs to take responsibility for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HEY! I always take responsibility-!” Hugo argued but Varian cut him off rather quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BUT, the point is, I need him to not get arrested. At least, for today.” The boy said, looking the horse, Max, straight in the eyes. “Hugo promised to take me to Old Corona to see the alchemical lights tonight. I’ve always seen them from far away and I’d REALLY like to see them from up close, but I don’t know the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The horse neighed in response, not quite convinced in the reasoning. Varian sighed. Here comes the big gun, then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… it’s kinda my birthday today, so…” He shuffled his feet and looked at the stallion pleadingly. “If you could </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> arrest him until he takes me to see the alchemical lights and back home, I would really appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The horse seemed to be taken aback by the news. It seemed to mull over the information, looking conflicted. Finally it let out a horse equivalent of deep sigh and nodded its head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you!” Varian smiled brightly and hugged Max’s neck. “Once I’m back safely, you two can chase each other to your hearts’ content.But we’ll need your help today to stay out of sight, just in case, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max nodded and Varian turned back to Hugo. The teen didn’t look so happy about the arrangement, but it was still better than being arrested. By a horse, he might add. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, everything’s settled, yadda yadda.” He muttered, standing up and looking at his left foot. “Can I get my shoe back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” Varian turned to the horse and smiled sweetly. “Could we get Hugo’s shoe back, please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The horse grumbled, but let go of the shoe. Hugo picked it up, making a face at how wet it was, but, thankfully, didn’t comment on that. Varian picked up his satchel and the three started off towards Old Corona, Hugo taking a lead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked for a half an hour, before Varian spotted the shapes of buildings from between the trees. His mouth turned into a goofy grin and he rushed forward, ignoring Hugo’s calls to wait. With Ruddiger curled on his shoulders, the boy burst out of the forest and stared down at the village, visible from the hill. His eyes glistened as he took on the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goggles, wait up!” Hugo ran up to him breathing heavily, Max coming right after. “Why the hurry? The lanterns won’t appear till after the sundown.” He panted, resting his hands on his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my first time in here. I want to see </span>
  <b>everything</b>
  <span>.” Varian replied and started walking, only to be stopped by the grab on his wrist. He turned with a surprise to Hugo, looking at the hold questioningly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t go in there like that, Blondie.” The teen pointed out and Varian rose a brow in question. “Your hair aren’t really easy to pass by.” Hugo supplied, nodding towards the long trail of blond hair resting on the grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Let me just-” Varian started but the bespectacled teen cut him off rather quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put this on.” He said, throwing a rather shady-looking cloak at the blue-eyed boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo, I don’t-” The long-haired blonde tried to argue but Hugo already took the cloak from his arms and threw it over the boy’s shoulders, putting up the hood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teen stepped away and grabbed his chin in thought. Max neighed and pointed at the hair still clearly visible from under the cloth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. Just let me… Aha!” Hugo exclaimed enthusiastically and took out a large backpack from behind him, Varian raising a brow at where did exactly the teen took it from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could protest, the backpack was put on his shoulders, Hugo scooping up his hair and stuffing them inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As for the final touch…” The teen unclasped the goggles from Varian’s head and put them on the top of the hood, securing the clip. He stepped away and nodded approvingly. “Perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian sent the teen the glare, Ruddiger looking up at his boy in a mixture of confusion and disapprovement, the look shared by Max.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, no.” Varian deadpanned, as he took off the unnecessary accessories. “Maybe I’ve never been in a village before, but even I can tell I would look more suspicious wearing those than going as I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, do you have any better ideas?” Hugo asked, crossing his arms on his chest defensively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact, I do.” The boy grinned and nudged at Ruddiger to help him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a matter of minutes, the boy and the raccoon managed to braid Varian’s hair into a complicated-looking but easy to untangle braid, his hair now reaching to his ankles. Varian secured his goggles back at the top of his head and looked at his journey partners for approval. Hugo huffed and turned, cheeks turning red as he muttered something about how he could have said he can braid them sooner. Max observed the hairstyle with a critical eye and nodded his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While one could still see Varian’s hair were much longer than usual for the boy his age, they looked relatively less controversial than when they were loose. Satisfied with the reaction, Varian bounced on his tip toes, before running up to Hugo and grabbing his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I want to see as much of the village as we can before the lanterns.” He grinned and pulled the startled teen along, both of them running down the hill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruddiger exchanged a look with Max, before the raccoon climbed up the horse’s saddle and the two followed Varian and Hugo into the village. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, this chapter has art, but I can't add it here, since I have no idea how to add a picture which I have saved on my computer. If you want to check it, go to my tumblr (same username as here) and check the chapter posted there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chemicals, Lanterns and Books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo shows Varian around the village. Varian learns a story behind the lanterns and finds something that makes him question his life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so so so sorry for not updating for such a long time. Lack of motivation and writer's block are a pain to work around. We're getting closer to the first part of the climax. Hopefully, there will be no more drawbacks and we'll get there sooner than later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian’s eyes glistened as they entered the village. There were so many people, so many buildings, so many stalls with vendors selling various things. He just didn’t know where to go first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo caught up with the boy at the fourth stall, Max and Ruddiger close behind. The raccoon jumped off the horse and scrambled up to sit on his usual spot on Varian’s shoulders, tail circling around the boy’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down, Goggles. We have the whole day.” Hugo panted and Varian looked at him with a sheepish grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I got overexcited.” He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, cheeks turning red. “It’s just- there are so many things to see!” Varian spun on his heel, taking in the view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo smiled fondly at the boy. He was kinda cute when he acted like that, he had to admit. He took a deep breath and straightened up, an idea coming to his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I know a place you will like.” The bespectacled blonde said and Varian turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like the Snuggly Duckling?” The shorter boy teased and Hugo laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, much better. Come on.” He motioned for Varian to follow and the two submerged into the streets, Max walking behind, eyes set for any sight of the guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo led them to an unassuming shop, squeezed between the bakery and shoemaker. Varian eyed the building critically and looked up at the sign hanging overhead. He gasped in excitement, as he made out the shape of beaker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that-?” He asked and Hugo laughed before nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one of the best supplied alchemy shops in Corona.” The teen confirmed and Varian bounced on his feet eagerly. Hugo snorted at his antics and pushed the door open. “Come on in. It’s even better on the inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian almost jumped inside, eyes filled with stars. He stood in the door for several moments before dashing between the aisles. Hugo could hear his excited voice, naming compounds and alchemical supplies to his loyal raccoon. With a small smile on his own face, he strolled the aisles, Varian more than once dashing past him, blue eyes spotting another chemical or instrument he knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo grabbed several bottles of chemicals he knew he was running low on and turned the corner, noticing Varian and Ruddiger talking enthusiastically about that or different instrument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything caught your eye, Blondie?” He asked, a non-teasing grin slipped on his lips. Varian turned to the teen, eyes filled with stars and whole face shining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are just-” The boy threw his hands around, turning around and Hugo chuckled into his elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can buy you ONE thing. Just don’t take too long.” The bespectacled teen offered and the way Varian’s eyes glistened even more made his face turn red. He vaguely remembered </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t get attached</span>
  </em>
  <span> rule. Well, he’d already broke it several hours ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian ran off again, dashing between the shelves, finally meeting Hugo by the counter, with a small bottle of green-coloured liquid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you got there, Goggles?” Hugo asked and Varian grinned at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something I need for later.” He replied mysteriously but Hugo didn’t question. He paid for the shoppings and they left the store, Varian putting the small bottle safely into his satchel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo led them through the streets, the two of them making casual talk, as they walked. The older teen made sure to not walk too fast, as Varian kept stopping or running off if something caught his attention. Several people stared at them as they passed by, Varian, mostly, due to the boy’s long hair, but a sharp glare from Hugo was enough to scare off potential trouble. From the corner of his eye, the bespectacled teen could see Maximus walking slightly behind them, eyes open for any guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Old Corona wasn’t like capital, meaning there were less guards. Even though, one could not be too cautious, especially with tonight’s celebration coming up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hugo?” Varian’s voice shook him awake and he noticed blue eyes staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Freckles?” Hugo asked and he could see the boy scrunching his nose at the nickname but didn’t comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why they send the alchemical lanterns, anyway?” The boy questioned, deciding to ignore the nickname. “I mean, they send it at the same day for years. It </span>
  <b>has to </b>
  <span>mean something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, apparently the village leader’s son was kidnapped…” Hugo scrunched his mind as he tried to remember the number. “...fourteen years ago, or something. His wife is the alchemist and she came up with the idea of the lanterns, sending the first one on the day he was born. At the beginning, it was only the two of them sending their lantern for their son, but each year more people got into it, learned how to make the lanterns and now the whole village participates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah.” Varian was amazed by the story. He felt sorry for the village leader and his wife, losing their child all those years ago. He also noticed his birthday were the same day as the missing boy, but didn’t look much into it. “But why exactly do they send them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they hope for the missing boy to see them and come back home.” Hugo shrugged as they continued down the street. “Pretty dumb, if you ask me. The kid saw the lanterns </span>
  <b>once</b>
  <span> when he was </span>
  <b>just born</b>
  <span>. No way he knows they are for him and that he should follow them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, but…” Varian nodded as he petted Ruddiger perched on his shoulders. “... who knows? Miracles happen.” He gave Hugo a grin and the teen smiled a little and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Varian stopped in his tracks, head whipping to the side. Hugo followed the boy’s gaze and noticed the sign over one of the shops. He smiled and approached the long-haired blonde, nudging him with an elbow to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go in?” He suggested. Varian’s eyes glistened the same way they did back in the alchemy shop and he shoot towards the door. The bell overhead jingled as they entered, the smell of old paper reaching their nostrils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Old Corona Library and Bookstore.” A sweet-looking elderly woman smiled at them from behind the counter. “How can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just looking around.” Hugo replied, Varian already disappearing between the shelves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bespectacled teen shook his head with a small smile and wandered into the store, eyes glazing over the covers as he passed by. He picked up one of the seemingly-interesting books and made his way towards the reading corner at the back of the shop. Varian stumbled soon after, bringing an impressive pile with him. He set the books down with a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>ooff</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Hugo rose an eyebrow at the amount. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going to read all that, Goggles?” He asked and Varian looked up at him, his hand reaching for the first one from the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look through.” The blue-eyed boy replied, sitting cross-legged on the floor, Ruddiger setting comfortably on the armchair. “There is just so many books, I want to learn as much as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo shrugged in response and went back to his own lecture. They sat in a comfortable silence, only broken by occasional exclamation of wonder from the younger boy and the shuffle of moved pages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After few hours, Hugo closed the book and his eyes wandered to Varian, barely halfway through his pile, scribbling notes in his own notebook. The teen looked outside and saw the sun has already moved past the midday. He stood up and stretched, picking up the book he just read with an intent to put it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go out for a few, Blondie.” He said, Varian humming in affirmation. Ruddiger opened one eye from where he fell asleep on the armchair and promptly went back to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo left the bookstore and made his way back towards the centre of the village, Max falling into step behind him. The horse noticed the absence of Varian and neighed disapprovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, he’s still inside, reading.” Hugo rolled his eyes at the lack of credit. “I just thought he might be hungry. It’s afternoon already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max eyed him, as if he didn’t believe him, but Hugo could care less. With the horse still on the lookout, he grabbed food for himself and Varian, remembering to get an apple for the raccoon. He made his way back to the bookstore, finding the boy in the same place as before, staring intensely at one of the pages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you got there, Goggles?” Hugo called out and Varian’s eyes snapped to him, something among the lines of confusion in those blue pools. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve found a book about the history of Old Corona.” The boy replied, eyes moving back to the page, Hugo moving closer to take a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gloved finger pointed at a picture of happy family. According to the text beneath, it was the current village leader with his wife and son, not long before the boy was kidnapped. Only one look was enough for Hugo to understand what got Varian so puzzled. The child had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, talk about similarities.” Hugo mused and Varian hummed in response. “You think-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Hugo.” The long-haired blonde closed the book and let out a tired sigh. “I mean.. he does look kinda similar to me. His birthday is the same as mine. </span>
  <b>And</b>
  <span> he would be turning fourteen this year, same as I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, that’s a lot of coincidences.” Hugo agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Varian let the book fall to his laps and sprawled on the floor, facing the ceiling. “This is all so frustrating. It seems to add up, but it also doesn’t. I mean…” He moved his head so he could look up at Hugo. “... I’ve lived in that tower for as long as I remember. And Mother just… doesn’t seem like a kidnapper type. You know what I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t really say anything to that since I never saw her.” Hugo shrugged and smiled. “Don’t think about it too much, Goggles. You’ll fry your brain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian let out an angered huff in response and pushed himself up. It was then that he noticed a paper bag held by the teen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” He asked, pointing at the bag. Hugo’s eyes followed the finger and it seemed as if he just remembered about why he left in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I brought us something to eat. And some apples for this raccoon of yours.” At the sound of the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>apples</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruddiger’s eyes snapped open and he started sniffing around the teen. “BUT-” Hugo stated, grabbing the raccoon by the tail and giving it back to Varian. “-we can’t really eat in the library, so how about we go out and find ourselves a place to sit down and eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan.” Varian nodded happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two collected all of the younger boy’s books and put them back to their places, before waving goodbye to the librarian and going out to the sunny streets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, what did you buy?” Varian asked as they went down the street, Hugo taking the lead once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ham sandwiches.” Hugo replied and, if the grin that appeared on the long-haired boy’s face was anything to go by, he was glad for his choice. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. How To Build A Lantern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo and Varian make their own alchemical lanterns. And the Festival of Lights comes to a close with flying colours.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian hummed happily as he munched on the last of his sandwich. Maybe it was because of the whole adventure, but it tasted heavenly, comparing to sandwiches he usually had back at the tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finished, Blondie?” A voice called to his left and the boy turned to see Hugo crumpling the paper bag and throwing it to trash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian nodded in response and Hugo grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because we still have one more thing to do before the big finale.” The bespectacled teen winked and motioned for the younger to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian scooped up Ruddiger into his arms and fell into step with Hugo, looking up at him with a mixture of confusion and interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He asked and Hugo smirked in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see, Goggles.” He replied mysteriously, still grinning. “But I assure you, you’re going to enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They emerged on the smaller square, filled with benches and tables. People crowded around them, talking loudly. Varian sniffed the air and noticed a familiar smell of chemicals. He shot a quizzical look at Hugo, to which the older pointed in the direction of the tables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say we make our own lanterns?” He asked. Varian’s eyes widened before glistening in excitement, a wide grin appearing on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do that?!” He asked, bouncing on his feet, eyes jumping between Hugo and the tables lined with various vials, chemicals and other alchemical equipment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, it’s the festival’s tradition, after all.” Hugo shrugged as he led the delighted boy towards work stations. “Some less-skilled people prefer to simply buy them, but most of them opt to create their own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing!” Varian squealed, stars shining in his blue eyes as he looked at the materials sprawled on the tables. “And we can use everything here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Hugo nodded, taking a seat, motioning for the boy to do the same. “They even allow you to use your own chemicals, as long as you know what you’re doing and it’s not anything dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian’s eyes shined even more, gears already turning in his head. Hugo chuckled at the boy’s expression and reached out for a paper, lying on the stack in the middle of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And just so you know how to make them, they also prepared a simple instruction.” He added, putting the sheet of paper on the table between the two. Varian scanned the instructions and nodded, his expression a mix between happy grin and serious concentration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo observed with a tender smile as the boy, along with his raccoon, collected the materials and got to work. Soon, the two were focusing on their own lanterns, chatting casually about this and that. At some point, while listening to Varian animatedly explaining creating one of his inventions back in the tower, Hugo noticed he quite liked it. Varian’s voice was soft and melodious, bringing up the image of sun. The boy was shining, his sun-coloured hair and sky-reminding eyes making the teen feel serene. He pondered about the thought, trying to remember last time he felt like this. It sure has been a long time. He put away his materials for a moment, head resting on his hand, simply enjoying observing the younger boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he would ever ask him, he would quickly deny it, but he grew fond of the long-haired boy. There was something in the freckled boy that made him feel more at peace. Like he could finally be himself around him, without acting and pretending. Sure, the kid was annoying at the beginning, but once they spent some time together, Hugo learned to enjoy Varian’s company. He was like a brother he never had. They could talk about alchemy and engineering, something he quite missed back at the headquarters, being the only alchemist around, except for Donella, but she wasn’t really the chatty-type. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo’s face turned into frown, as he remembered Donella and the task he was given. He was supposed to bring Varian back to headquarters, back to Donella. But, for the first time since he started working for the woman, he questioned his job. He knew her for a long time, and he could quite easily guess she won’t go easy on the boy. Whatever she wants with him, she won’t be nice about it. And now, that he got to know Varian better, he didn’t want him to be hurt. Especially, not by Donella. He knew the woman to be cruel and ruthless. Whatever she wanted to do, it won’t be good for the long-haired boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, troubled expression on his face. What is he supposed to do now? He could simply take Varian back to his tower after the whole lanterns-thing is over, but that probably won’t solve a thing. After all, Donella knew where the tower was, so she could just sent someone else to bring the boy back, content or not. And Hugo didn’t even want to think what awaits him if he comes back without Varian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could escape together, he thought in a spur of moment. If he could persuade Varian that coming back to the tower isn’t safe, maybe they could leave Corona altogether… But… could they escape Donella at all? The woman had a wide network of spies in all of the Seven Kingdoms. They would have to be on the run all the time. That… or leave the Seven Kingdoms altogether. The thought itself sent chills up his spine. Could they? Would that be even possible?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earth to Hugo!” A voice brought him out from his thoughts and he blinked rapidly, noticing blue eyes staring at him with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Goggles? Need help with your lantern?” He smirked, trying to cover his frown. Judging by Varian’s troubled expression, he didn’t do much good job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s okay? You spaced out.” The long-haired boy asked and Hugo almost blushed at the thought that someone was caring about his well-being. For a moment he entertained the idea of telling the boy of his thoughts. He shook it off soon, however, deciding to not trouble him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you have to worry about, Sweetcheeks.” He replied and laughed at how Varian’s face blushed and this adorable pout appeared. “Anyway, how is the lantern going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than yours, apparently.” Varian replied with a smirk. “I just need to fill in the vials with the fluorescent compounds of my own design and it’ll be finished. While yours…” He trailed off and Hugo looked down at his own lantern, far from finished. Seems like he dozed off for longer than he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry your pretty head, Freckles. I’ll have it finished in no time.” Hugo replied, patting the younger boy’s head in a playful manner. The boy huffed and shook off his hand, Hugo going back to work. He felt Varian’s worried gaze, but thankfully the blue-eyed boy decided to not mention the topic again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to his words, Hugo finished his lantern rather quick. They gathered the rest of the materials and the bespectacled teen led them away, the sun almost set at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I know the perfect place to see the lanterns.” Hugo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, they left the border of houses and climbed the hill overseeing the village. By the time they reached the top, the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon, the first stars shining on the early night sky. Knowing the fluorescent compounds will last for several hours, Hugo suggested they pour them into the vials attached to the lanterns now, while they still have a little bit of light. Then, lanterns lying close by, they sat down on the grass, waiting for the show to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hugo…?” Varian spoke up, pulling his knees closer, Ruddiger curled next to the boy. Bespectacled teen looked at the boy and hummed, letting him know he was listening and he can continue. Varian sighed, eyes staring into the night. “What if… What if it won’t be as amazing as I imagined it to be?” He finally said his fears, hugging himself closer. “What if they won’t be what I dreamed of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll just find a new dream.” Hugo answered almost immediately, smiling tenderly at the younger, his hand gently grabbing Varian’s. “But trust me, they will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian smiled back, a quiet thank you lingering in the air. He almost missed it, until he saw something purple shine in Hugo’s glasses. His head turned abruptly towards the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was. A single alchemical lantern, purple and green vials tied to the sides, slowly rose in the air. Then, just as it passed the roofs line, he noticed another one rise up, and another, and another. The sky was filled with colorful lanterns, almost like Northern Lights he read about in one of his books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purple, green, yellow, white, orange, red… The night sky filled with colours. Varian didn’t even notice when he stood up, Ruddiger perched on his shoulders, their eyes glistening in awe. At the corner of his eye he noticed a glow and turned to see Hugo, holding their lanterns and offering his own to him with a small smile, a silent invitation on his lips. Varian smiled back and gingerly grabbed his own lantern, lighting the fire and gently pushing it upwards, Hugo doing the same. The long-haired boy observed as both lanterns slowly rose to the sky, dancing around each other before joining their siblings in the rainbow train. Varian could easily spot his and Hugo’s lanterns, the only ones shining blue and green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… is it how you imagined it?” Hugo asked, gently nudging the boy’s shoulder. Blue eyes looked at the teen before moving back towards the sky, shining like stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He replied, a wide grin making its way up his lips. “It’s even better.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Enter: Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Festival of Lights has come to a close. But the story is far from over. Especially, when a certain female alchemist decides to make an entrance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hugo stared at the starry-eyed boy with a smile. It amazed him how something so trivial as lanterns could make Varian so ecstatic, but who he was to judge. The long-haired alchemist DID spend fourteen years of his life locked in a tower hidden from the outside world. And the lanterns did come out at his birthday, so no wonder they held a special place in the boy’s heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo stopped at the thought, pondering about it. Varian did mention it before, back in the bookstore. It was true he and the missing son shared similarities, like the colour of hair, birth date and even age. But life wasn’t a fairytale, Hugo was painfully aware of that fact. There was no way Varian was the missing village leader’s son. It was all just a coincidence. A huge, almost impossible to happen coincidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hugo…” The bespectacled teen was called out of his thoughts by the said boy’s voice. He turned and noticed Varian playing with the strap of his satchel, eyes darting between Hugo and the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Blondie?” He asked, smiling at the boy. Varian didn’t reply at first, as if gathering courage. Hugo rose an eyebrow at the younger antics. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s just-” Varian looked away before taking a deep breath, eyes hardening with resolve. He reached into his satchel and take out another one, awfully familiar. He lifted it towards the teen, eyes turned away. “I wanted to give it back to you. I’m sorry. I had it with me for some time. I just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t the deal I get it back once you’re safe at your tower?” Hugo stared quizzically at the satchel, not sure if he should take it. Varian nodded slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I wasn’t sure I could trust you.” The blue-eyed boy admitted, cheeks tainted in red. “But now I know I can. So…” He reached the satchel towards the teen. “Here. You can have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Blondie. You know me for one day and decide you can trust me?” Hugo asked, a playful smirk on his face, as he took the satchel. “Talk about naivety.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying I shouldn’t?” Varian’s eyes stared into his and Hugo lost his breath for a moment, luckily recovering quickly enough for the boy to not notice a thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, we’re good.” Hugo replied with a gentle smile. “Just… you should always be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take care of myself.” Varian pouted in response, which earned him a barking laugh from Hugo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go back then?” Hugo pulled the satchel over his shoulder and nodded his head towards the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, he noticed someone hiding between the trees, the figure awfully familiar to the older teen. He cursed inwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Just a moment.” Varian pleaded, eyes looking up at the lanterns, now small against the night sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Stay here.” Hugo nodded and turned towards the forest, grim expression on his face. “I have to take care of something really quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian shot him a puzzled expression but nodded. Hugo took a deep breath and disappeared between the trees, eyes scanning the surrounding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying the festival?” A female voice called from behind him and he spun on his heel, coming face to face with grey-haired woman. She had a scar on her left cheek, hair styled in a loose braid. Her dark attire melded with the darkness of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donella…” Hugo breathed out, eyes widening. He quickly composed himself and reached for the satchel. “I have the loot.” He said, patting the bag. She nodded approvingly, head turning towards the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, and the other one.” She said and the blonde teen willed himself to not shiver. “Good job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take him to the headquarters.” Hugo nodded, praying Donella would leave it at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary. You’ve done your part.” The woman replied and green eyes widened in horror. “Cyrus is already taking care of the boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No!” Hugo cried and Donella rose an eyebrow at his outburst. He mentally kicked himself and tried to come up with a believable explanation. “I mean- he already trusts me. he won’t suspect a thing if I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you defying me?” Donella’s voice lowered dangerously and Hugo froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no. I just thought-” He tried but was caught off by the scream coming from the hill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before his mind caught up to his action, he was already sprinting back, heart beating faster than it should be possible. He emerged from behind the trees to see struggling Varian, held mercilessly by Cyrus, the large man reaching into his pocket and taking out a handkerchief. Varian’s panicked eyes spotted Hugo and he cried out to the teen, still struggling to escape the grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hugo, help me!” The boy cried, those blue eyes shining with tears. Just then Cyrus pushed the handkerchief to his face, covering the younger’s mouth and nose. Hugo took one step forward, arm stretched out, before a voice from behind stopped him dead in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT do you think you’re doing?” Donella asked, stepping out from between the trees. Hugo froze again. Was he just going to defy Donella?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian stared in terror at Hugo, the bespectacled teen’s eyes filled with conflicting emotions. He tried to call out again, but whatever they sprinkled the handkerchief with, it was working fast. Black spots appeared at the corners of his vision and his movements were slowing drastically. He thought he heard Ruddiger climbing the man and clawing at his face, and then the raccoon’s painful cry and a thud. His vision swimmed, strength leaving him with every second. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness were Hugo’s green eyes staring at him in shame, and mouthed a “I’m sorry”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian woke up slowly, his whole body feeling heavy. He blinked several times to get rid of the black spots. He stared unseeingly at the stone ceiling for a couple of seconds, before his eyes widened in realisation and he jumped up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed a hard bed he was lying on, stone ceiling and walls, and iron bars taking up one side of the room. Where was he? Who were those people? Why Hugo looked so conflicted? Why didn’t he help him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Questions ran through his head, his breathing quickened. He had to calm down, he had to calm down. He remembered the calming techniques he read about back in the tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five things he could see. Bed. Stone walls. Iron bars. Torches on the walls. Stairs in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four things he could touch. Cold floor. Scratchy blanket. Iron bars. Stone walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three things he could hear. Cracking of the fire. Dripping water. Hooting of owls outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two things he could smell. Some chemicals. The mold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing he could taste. The foul taste of whatever thing they used to knock him out still filling his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing slowed and he slowly uncurled from the ball he instinctively curled into. Just then, his ears picked out the sound of footsteps, coming down the stairs. The heels clicked on the stone floor and he turned to see who was it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a woman he vaguely remembered seeing emerging from the forest after Hugo, just before he lost consciousness. She emitted the vibes that screamed “RUN”. Instinctively, he scrambled away from the bars, his back hitting the stone wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake.” She stated, her eyes staring at him dangerously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who- Who are you?” Varian managed to ask, his whole body trembling uncontrollably. “What do you want? Where am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Donella and you have something I want.” The woman replied, eyeing him greedily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something you- I don’t know what do you mean!” The long-haired blonde cried. “Please, let me go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the power of Sundrop. And I want it.” Donella stated, ignoring the boy’s pleading eyes. “And until you tell me how to get it out, you will stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Varian answered truthfully, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that.” The woman simply replied, before turning on her heel and walking back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian scrambled forwards, gripping at the bars in desperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Please! Let me out!” He cried at the retreating woman. “I really don’t know! Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donella didn’t react, ascending the stairs and disappearing, the sound of closing doors echoing against the stone walls. Varian slumped down, hugging himself, tears falling from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” He whispered in a hoarse voice, but only silence answered. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Magic of The Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donella experiments with the Sundrop magic, much to Varian's discontent. This doesn't end well. <br/>TW: Donella, manipulation, blood, injury.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian didn’t really register the moment he fell asleep. He only knew he did, because he was harshly woken up by someone pulling him up by the arm. He yelped in pain at the handling but his oppressor didn’t even spare him a glance. He was taken out of the cell and upstairs, to the room filled with various equipment of dubious use. Before he could properly react, he was pushed onto a chair, his arms and legs strapped to it, limiting movement. He struggled against the binds but it did nothing to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, shall we get started, Sundrop?” The woman from yesterday, Donella, he remembered, strolled into the room, tugging on her gloves to secure them on her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Varian.” The boy spat and she gave him a sideway glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frankly, I don’t care. Your name could as well be Susan and it wouldn’t change the fact you </span>
  <b>are</b>
  <span> the Sundrop.” She replied, making her way towards the table against the wall. “The Sundrop </span>
  <b>I </b>
  <span>want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t give it to you.” Varian argued. “I was born with it. It’s stuck inside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stuck inside your hair, to be precise.” Donella added, her back still turned to the boy. “Which, intriguingly turns black once it’s cut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The long-haired boy froze at that statement. How did the woman knew about this? The only ones who knew were him, Mother and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to Hugo?!” He growled, voice low. He didn’t quite understand why he was suddenly acting protective over the older teen. But it didn’t matter at this point. If Hugo was hurt…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. And not like I’m planning to.” Donella replied and Varian’s angered glare turned into confusion. “Unless he gives me a reason to, that is.” She finally turned and met his puzzled gaze, staring at him for a few seconds, before a menacing grin appeared on her face. “Oh, you thought he was on your side, darling? You are really naive, to trust the person you’ve only met two days ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no. He… he told me everything!” Varian argued. “How you sent him to get me. How he was supposed to earn my trust. Which he did, but that’s beside the point! He didn’t want to do it, though! He was to take me back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Hugo was always a very convincing actor.” Donella nodded, her grin not disappearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t lying!” The blue-eyed boy cried, but the woman only shook her head at his outburst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet, here you are.” Donella stated and Varian froze. “Tell me, what did your precious Hugo do, when he saw you in Cyrus’ grip?” She stared at his terrified expression, marveling how realisation hit him. “Exactly. Nothing. Because the hard truth is, he doesn’t care. He never did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” The boy whispered, head bowing and tears welling in his eyes. “That’s… he was scared. He was just scared, and that’s why-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, darling.” Donella gently cupped his cheek, her hand moving down and suddenly gripping his chin harshly. She moved his head up to face her, menacing grin still present. “The faster you admit it, the less it will hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly released her grip and let his head fall back down, heels clipping on the floor as she strolled away. He heard the door opening and several pair of feet entered the room, one audibly struggling. He looked up and saw two thugs holding up some man unknown to Varian. Donella approached the men, smiling in a way that sent chill up everyone’s spines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Ludo. I’m so glad you agreed to take part in my experiment.” She addressed the struggling man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please, boss. I didn’t mean to.” The man argued, shaking visibly. The woman smiled and tutted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, while I’m not pleased with you losing the loot, you are still a valuable asset.” Donella replied, moving her hand through the man’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you, thank you!” The man, Ludo, cried, leaning to the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole scene made Varian sick. While he didn’t know what exactly the man did, he had a burning suspicion the whole ordeal isn’t going to end good for him. And for Donella to play like that, it made the boy cringe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Donella grabbed the man’s hair and in one swift movement reached for the knife strapped to her hip and plunged it into Lugo’s chest. The man gasped in surprise, Varian crying out at the action. The thugs let the man go, his body slumping to the floor, a pool of blood quickly forming under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-why…?” Lugo wheezed as Donella stood up and cleaned the blade. She turned to Varian, the boy freezing once again under the woman’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do that?!” Varian cried, struggling in his binds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hush. He’ll be okay.” Donella rolled her eyes and looked at the boy once again. Varian’s eyes widened, coming to a terrible realisation. She was expecting him to heal him. “Bring him over.” The woman called and the thugs grabbed the barely alive Lugo, dragging him closer to Varian’s chair. “It’s your time to shine, Sundrop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian’s eyes jumped between bleeding man and Donella. He didn’t want the man to die. But to show his magic to the woman… He didn’t want it to happen either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tic-tock, darling. He doesn’t have long.” Donella whispered to the boy’s ear, her voice chillingly sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian stared once more at the man, before coming to a decision. He let his head fall in defeat, tears pricking at his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrap my hair around the wound... “ He whispered. With a nod from Donella, the thugs did as he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian’s stomach turned as he saw the blood seeping through his hair. He gulped and took a deep breath, before opening his mouth. The song didn’t sound as soothing as it usually did, when he sang. His throat was clenched, voice cracking. But it didn’t do anything in terms of magic. The soft gold glow started from the roots of his hair and travelled down, towards the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the song stopped and the glow dimmed, the dying man gasped loudly, eyes opening wide in shock. He was still coming to himself, when the thugs dragged him away at Donella’s order, the woman turning to Varian with a pleased smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A healing power, hm?” She said, the boy rose his head and gave her a death glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you knew about me, then you already knew about that.” He spat angrily. “What was even the point of that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is for me to know and you to respect.” Donella replied, reaching for her knife once again and twirling it between her fingers. “I do, wonder, however, does this magic apply only to other people, or to the host as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Varian could register her words, she plunged the knife into his left arm and pulled, creating a bloody wound. The boy cried out, pain exploding in his arm. Tears fell from his eyes, his breathing quickened. He was faintly aware of the woman wrapping the strand of his hair around the wound and ordering him to sing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fighting against the pain, he sang, the glow appearing once again. The pain, however, didn’t cease and unwrapping the hair showed the still bleeding wound. Donella clicked her tongue in displeasure and said something to the bulky man standing guard by the door. The straps holding his arms and legs were released and he was dragged away, back to his cell. The blood kept on pouring but no one seemed to care, as he was locked back in without paying any mind to the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian dragged himself towards the wall and sat down, back against the cold stone, cradling the injured arm to his chest. He was so focused on the pain, he didn’t even register anyone coming in, until he heard the metallic screech of the opening door. He looked up his glassy eyes, noticing green clothes and short blonde hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hu...go..?” He whispered, hazy from the pain. The said teen cursed loudly, quickly approaching the injured boy and reaching for the arm. Varian hissed in pain and earned a hushed apology, as Hugo inspected the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Goggles. What did she do to you?” He heard Hugo mutter under his breath. The teen shuffled through the medical kit he brought, taking out a bottle of transparent liquid. “Okay, this is going to sting, but I need to disinfect the wound before I can stitch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian nodded absent-mindedly, the pain becoming unbearable. He heard Hugo uncork the bottle and the liquid touched the wound. The pain exploded in his arm and Varian screamed, before he finally passed out, welcoming the darkness that overtook him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. To Survive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo and Varian have a talk. And Donella is still out for the Sundrop's power. <br/>TW: Donella, mentions of past injuries, drowning, torture.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hugo let out a sigh of relief when he finally noticed Varian stirring awake. The blue eyes fluttered open, hazy and unseeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Goggles…” The teen said with a slight smile. Blue eyes locked with his green ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hugo…?” Varian’s voice was raspy from all the screaming before. He tried pushing himself up and hissed in pain, as he felt his left arm burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful! You’ll break the stitches!” Hugo reached out and helped him sit up, drops of sweat visible on the younger boy’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What sti-?” Varian started before his eyes widened as his memories reemerged. He trembled uncontrollably as he remembered Donella making him heal one of her men, before plunging her knife into his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you heal it?” Hugo’s question caught him unaware. Why didn’t he? It’s not like he didn’t try, though…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t work.” He said quietly, instinctively pulling his hurt, now bandaged arm to his chest. “I don’t know why. It just… didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo stared at Varian in surprise, before humming thoughtfully. So, it seems the healing magic works on everyone but the one who held the power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” The boy asked and this time it was Hugo’s turn to look away. Varian noticed the teen’s reaction and backtracked quickly. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate it, but… Just talk to me, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the teen didn’t answer, Varian reached out his healthy hand and grabbed Hugo’s. The bespectacled teen looked at him, shame visible in his green eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hugo, please…” The long-haired teen pleaded. “Donella, she… said some things… things I don’t want to believe in…” He took a breath and continued. “I want to believe in you, Hugo. But you have to tell me what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Blondie.” Hugo whispered, looking away. “I should have known she will come for you sooner or later. I tried to stop her, to make her think I’ll still take you to her, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you?” Varian asked and Hugo shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant what I said back then, Goggles. I didn’t want all this-” He moved his hand around to point at the cell and his injury. “-to happen. But, the truth is, I don’t know </span>
  <b>what </b>
  <span>can I do. It’s not like we could escape Donella. She- God, Goggles, I’ve been stuck with her for years now. I don’t think there is any way we can escape.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian gasped as he saw tears falling from Hugo’s eyes. He pondered only for a moment, before closing the distance between them and pulling him into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get out together, I promise.” He said, closing his arms around the younger teen. “We’ll figure it out. I know we will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How… How can you stay so positive?” Hugo asked between hiccups. Varian chuckled lightly in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess this is what happens when you’re stuck in the tower for your whole life.” He replied with a smile. “You can’t help but see positive in everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t get it how you didn’t go insane in there.” Hugo let out a watery laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I did and you just don’t see it.” Varian responded with a laugh of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-are you telling me I’ve spent last two days with a lunatic?” The bespectacled man was trying his hardest to not laugh, his eyes still a little bit teary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that.” The blue-eyed boy responded with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed for several more minutes, before Hugo finally took a deep calming breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God. And to think I came here to comfort you.” He said, wiping the rest of the tears from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you did?” Varian looked at him shocked and Hugo blushed, turning away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. I mean… It is kinda my fault you get caught.” He mumbled. “And Donella isn’t really subtle in her work.” He vaguely motioned towards Varian’s bandaged arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does… does she know you’re here?” The younger boy asked, eyes filled with worry for his friend. If she doesn’t Hugo might be in trouble, and he saw first hand how the woman deals with people who disappoint her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. I told her I’m going to take care of your arm.” Hugo nodded. “Said she would probably need you in good shape for… whatever she plans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them shivered at the thought of what more could the woman be planning. She said she wanted to get the power of the Sundrop, but Varian didn’t know how she wanted to do that. It’s not like he can give it away. He didn’t even know how he gained it in the first place. Mother never mentioned that, always saying he was simply born with it. Talking about Mother…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! Mother will be furious!” He suddenly cried, eyes widening. Hugo gave him a surprised look. That’s what he was worried about now? “She’s going back today. I was supposed to be back in tower before that so she doesn’t even know I went out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goggles… are you sure this is really the time to worry about that?” The bespectacled teen rose an eyebrow at the younger antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Ruddiger! He must be worried sick, too!” Varian went on, as if he didn’t even hear Hugo’s words. “I hope he’s alright. But, by the Sun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruddiger is fine. He’s hidden safely in my room.” Hugo spoke up and that caught Varian’s attention, blue eyes darting towards the teen’s face. “Got few scratches and bumps but nothing serious. I managed to sneak him out when Donella was busy with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank the Sun!” Varian let out a relieved sigh and leaned against the wall. They stayed silent for few moments, before he spoke out again. “So… what’s the plan now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Hugo faltered and looked away. “I don’t know yet. I want to help you escape, but we can’t do it now. It’s too risky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are still on guard.” Varian nodded in agreement. It was the first time he was in the kidnapping situation, but he was clever enough to know what to expect. “Do you know where they keep my stuff?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Hugo shook his head. “But I’m searching. In the meantime…” He faltered, searching for the right words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to not die?” Varian supplied with a light chuckle, although you could sense a hint of fear in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” The bespectacled teen nodded and leaned to pick up the bandages before standing up and moving towards the cell door. He stopped with one hand on the bars, his back turned to the boy. “Goggles, hang in there. I’ll get you out as soon as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.” Varian replied with a small smile. “Thank you, Hugo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen didn’t reply, leaving the cell and locking it behind him, quickly moving up the stairs and into the main building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me yet, Goggles.” He muttered as he walked towards his room, brow furrowed in determination.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt. It goddamn hurt. His lungs were on fire, oxygen not getting in. His vision was blackening. He trashed about, trying to escape, but a strong hand on his neck didn’t budge one inch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is this how he’s going to die? But he promised, he promised he won’t die. Hugo was doing his best figuring out a way for them to escape. What good would it be if he were to die? But he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe, hecouldn’tbreathe-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was suddenly was forcefully pulled up, lungs filling with so-much-needed air. He coughed and spit, water dripping from his hair and face. His lungs still burned throat dry but he could finally breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chin was gripped by a gloved hand and he was forced to look up into green eyes, so much different from Hugo’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask again, darling.” Donella said, her face scrunched in grimace. “How to extract the Sundrop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t… know…” Varian wheezed out, throat hurting while speaking. He was breathing heavily. “I… already… told you. I... was… born with it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman clicked her tongue in anger and released her grip, letting the boy’s head fall down. She motioned for Cyrus and the man grabbed and dragged him to the chair. He was quickly strapped to it and the backrest was pushed down, so that he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian tried to understand what kind of torture the woman came up with now, when suddenly a black cloth was pulled over his head. He tried to shake it off but strong hands gripped his head and kept it in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last chance, darling.” Donella’s voice whispered into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… know!” He growled in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your choice.” She replied and he heard someone else approach him from the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt something wet pour on the cloth and his mind went in complete panic mode. They were trying to drown him. They were trying to drown him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trashed and trashed, the water filling his mouth, his nostrils, his eyes. It was far worse than being held underwater. The hands holding his head were strong, preventing any movement. The water kept on falling, drenching him, entering his body, filling him from the inside. He screamed but it only made the things worse, the wet cloth entering his mouth and water pouring inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even register when the torture stopped. He didn’t notice the binds being undone and Cyrus dragging him back to his cell. He didn’t feel the pain as he was thrown on the floor, soaking wet and eyes widened in terror. Unconsciously, he curled on himself in the furthest corner of the room, shaking uncomfortably, the feeling of water filling him in from the inside still fresh in his mind. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. In The Dead Of The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian is at the verge of complete breakdown, and so is Hugo. But maybe the things will get better? Maybe they still have a chance to escape?<br/>TW: dark thoughts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian didn’t know how long he was kept in that dark cell. Day after day he was dragged back to that room, tortured and pushed to his limits. The same question asked over and over again, still remaining without an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many times already he wished he knew the answer? How many times he wished he didn’t have this power in the first place? How many times he wished he didn’t wake up? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps sounded from the staircase, getting closer to his cell. Varian stared with numb expression at the bulky mercenary standing in front of the bars. Guess it was time again…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo stood with his hand raised in fist, staring at the wooden door. What was he even doing here? It’s not like he could talk Donella out of it. What did he hope to accomplish by talking to her? She isn’t going to back down. She never does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand fell back to his side and he looked down. This was useless. </span>
  <b>He</b>
  <span> was useless. He got them into this mess. And he couldn’t even find a way to fix it! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind reeled at the memory of Varian’s broken frame last time he saw the boy. It was after one of the sessions. Hugo is sure the blue-eyed alchemist didn’t even notice passing him on the corridor, being too out of it. The teen’s stomach churned as he remembered those eyes shining with excitement, sparkling with joy, the toothy smile which made Hugo feel the need to protect it at all cost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where was this joy, this excitement now? The spark was long gone and Hugo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo has failed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned on his heel, going back the way he came from. He didn’t deserve to save Varian. He didn’t deserve to help him, when he was the sole reason the boy was hurt in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed the door to his room open and quickly closed them behind him, leaning over them. His knees buckled and he slid down to the floor, feeling the wave of tears coming. He heard nervous chittering and looked to the side, taking notice of a concerned-looking raccoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ruddiger! What have I done?” He wailed, bringing his knees closer to his chest. The animal approached cautiously and gently pawed the teen’s side. This only served as a catalyst, breaking the dam entirely. “It’s all my fault! If only I didn’t take up the job! If only I wasn’t so good at making him trust me! If only-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruddiger was getting more and more concerned. He scurried up Hugo’s frame and settled on his knees, pawing at his cheek gently, trying to comfort the teen. Hugo reacted instantly, bringing his arms around the animal and hugging him closer, tears damping the grey fur. But Ruddiger didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t understand most of the situation, but he knew Hugo didn’t mean for Varian to be taken away. The raccoon missed his boy but he trusted the teen to get them all out, safe and sound. He couldn’t do much at this moment, understanding that uncovering his presence would only complicate things, for both Varian and this other teen. But, he could comfort Hugo, as he did countless times with his boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian hugged his knees closer to his chest as he tried desperately to get some sleep. But whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Donella’s face scrunched in the malicious grin, imagining another torture for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why she was doing it anymore. At first she seemed to push him to tell her how to extract Sundrop from his body, the question he didn’t know the answer for. But now, she didn’t ask anymore. It seemed the woman was just taking pleasure in torturing him, figuring out the healing powers worked on everyone </span>
  <b>except</b>
  <span> himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyday he was shoved back to his cell with another set of injuries, were they physical or, even worse, mental. She was breaking him, enjoying seeing the long-haired boy crumble to pieces by her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How much longer could he endure this torture? How much longer until he would be broken beyond repair? Hugo said he would help him escape, but it’s been </span>
  <b>days</b>
  <span> and he didn’t see the bespectacled blonde since their last talk. Was it all just another one of Donella’s tricks? To give him a hope, only to crush it into pieces? To make him believe there was a way to escape this prison? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian chuckled brokenly under his breath. He was never meant to be free, was he? He spent the first fourteen years of his life stuck in a tower with his supposed mother. (He still remembered his findings back in the Old Corona Bookstore, how all the information about the lost son matched his description. It was one of the things that still kept him sane, made him focus on something else than the place he was now. And the more he thought about it, the more he believed he really </span>
  <b>was</b>
  <span> the lost son.) Those two days spent with Hugo, travelling to Old Corona, attending the festivities, exploring the village… they were the only time he truly felt free. And now… he was trapped again. The tower exchanged for the cold cell, living at the mercy of the mad woman after the powers he didn’t even have the choice in accepting in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears picked out a sound on the staircase. At first he didn’t pay much attention to it, deciding it was probably the mercenary again. But soon he noticed it didn’t sound like footsteps. Instead, there was a thump in regular intervals, as if someone was dragging something heavy down the stairs. He also heard something similar to the clinking of the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious, he moved from his spot in the corner and crawled closer to the bars, straining his eyes in the darkness. There was one more thump and then the sound changed into shuffling, as if the thing was now dragged on the floor. He noticed a shape moving and squinted his eyes to see what it is. His breath stopped for a moment when he finally recognised it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruddiger!” He cried in both shock and joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raccoon stopped his movement at the sound of Varian’s voice and turned its head towards him. He chittered happily and sped up, only now the boy noticing what was the sound. Ruddiger was dragging his satchel, the handle of the frying pan sticking out and clearly visible now. The animal managed to bring the bag closer and released its grip on the strap, running up to the bars, pushing against them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian laughed happily at the sight of his friend, reaching his hands to brush through his fur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ruddiger! I missed you!” He cried, feeling the tears falling from his eyes. “But how did you-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruddiger chittered again and turned back to the satchel, digging through it before coming back up, something small and metallic in his mouth. Varian gasped as he recognised it as the key. He grabbed it with shaking hands and didn’t waste time in pushing it into the lock and opening the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was immediately thrown into the ground as the ball of grey fur barrelled into him, both falling to the stone floor. Varian laughed in joy, hugging Ruddiger close, the raccoon similarly, if not more excited to be finally reunited with his boy. The blue-eyed alchemist let his face bury into the fur, crying and laughing. He was here, Ruddiger was here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took several minutes, but finally Ruddiger snuggled away and ran up to the satchel, looking expectantly at Varian. The boy nodded in determination and understandment. They weren’t in the clear just yet. They still needed to get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian hung the satchel on his shoulder and grabbed the frying pan. Ruddiger scurried up his frame and settled in his usual spot on the boy’s shoulders. Varian smiled softly at that, missing the familiar weight of the raccoon throughout his imprisonment. He took a deep breath and slowly ascended the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood quietly behind the door, listening to any sounds from the outside. When he didn’t hear anything, he slowly pushed the door open and tiptoed out. The corridor was empty and the whole building was silent. A glance through the window told Varian it was the middle of the night, which probably meant most, if not all inhabitants were asleep. All the better to escape now, he decided and looked around, wondering which way to go now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruddiger jumped down from his shoulders and ran up in one of the directions, stopping few steps away and turning expectantly to the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you’re leading, huh buddy?” Varian decided and quickly but quietly followed after the raccoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corridors were eerily quiet, something that put Varian on the edge. He bumped into several guards but always managed to hide before they spotted him. It was good, it was quiet though. It only made for the boy easier to hear the guards approaching, as they didn’t really keep quiet. He suddenly heard another set of footsteps, this one sounding more like someone was sneaking, just like he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath stopped for a moment. Did someone find out about his escape? Were they trying to catch him? He leaned closer towards the wall, stealing glances towards the corner from behind which the steps were heard. His grip on the frying pan hardened. If the situation calls for it, he would just have to knock the guard down, but he really wished they would pass by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The steps were getting closer now and Varian could feel his heart quickening its beat. Just few more steps, only one more now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the person passed by his hideout, Varian pulled his hand back and smacked them in the head with all his might. They let out a pained cry and wobbled, hand reaching for the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the Seven Kingdoms, Blondie?” They groaned and only now Varian noticed blonde hair, green clothes and glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohmygosh! Hugo!” Varian gasped and lowered his frying pan. “I’m so sorry! I thought it was a guard and-mmph!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo quickly covered the boy’s mouth with his hand, cutting him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet! Unless you want to wake up the whole base!” He growled through the teeth, keeping his voice down. Varian nodded and Hugo released his hold on the other’s mouth. “Now, come on. We don’t have much time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They creeped through the silent hallways, Hugo making sure they were in the clear, pushing Varian back several times to hide from the guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The door is just behind the corner, Goggles.” Hugo whispered as they walked. “We’re almost there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian nodded and inwardly let out a sigh of relief. They were almost there. Only few more steps…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden grip on his left wrist made him let out a startled yelp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where do you think you’re going, darling?” A chilling female voice sounded from behind and Varian was met with Donella’s angered face. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hugo Smack Count: 8</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Great Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The alchemy brothers have to face Donella, the woman more than ready to do anything to keep them from escaping.</p><p>TW: Donella, strangling, animal abuse, brief mentions of past injuries, death threats</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian was frozen in fear, staring at Donella’s angered face. The woman looked between the alchemist in her grip and Hugo standing several steps away, all colour drained from the teen’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you are betraying me, darling?” She asked, the calmness of her voice only adding to the tense atmosphere. Hugo flinched and stepped back, his green eyes darting between the door and the boy held by the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-... What you’re doing is wrong!” The bespectacled teen argued, his voice trembling slightly. He was afraid, good. “He- Varian didn’t do anything to you! He doesn’t deserve this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you undermining my methods, darling?” Donella raised an eyebrow and Hugo shrunk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no. I mean-” The teen stuttered, trying to come up with an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand, Hugo. All those years, I’ve been nothing but good for you.” The woman continued, staring down at him. “You had food, a place to live in, a job. Would you rather I left you on the street where I found you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no! That’s not what I-!” Hugo tried to argue but Donella didn’t let him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now you’re throwing it all away for him?” She pulled Varian closer, the boy crying out at the grip on his arm. “The boy you know only for several days? What is it about him that you even </span>
  <b>considered</b>
  <span> betraying me, hm?” She forcefully grabbed Varian’s chin with the other hand and squeezed it painfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruddiger let out an angered cry and launched at Donella, claws and teeth out. The woman rolled her eyes and in one quick movement released her grip on the boy’s chin, the other hand still holding his arm, and punched the animal away. The raccoon flew through the air and hit the wall, a pained chitter escaping his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruddiger!” Varian cried and tried to run to his friend, only to be pulled away harshly by the strong grip on his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You</b>
  <span> are not going </span>
  <b>anywhere, Sundrop</b>
  <span>.” Donella hissed. “One way or another, I </span>
  <b>will</b>
  <span> get this power out of you. Even if I’ll have to use more… drastic measures.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian’s breath stopped at the words, implications too obvious to miss them. He started to struggle more, pulling on his arm in an attempt to release the death grip. Donella clicked her tongue in annoyance and roughly pushed the boy at the closest wall, his back hitting the stones harshly. He cried out in pain, tears filling his eyes, when a gloved hand closed on his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, we’ll do it your way, darling.” The woman snarled, pulling the boy up, so his feet won’t touch the floor, hand still clenched around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian struggled in the grip, his breathing becoming sharp and shallow. He desperately clawed at the gloved hand, trying to loosen the grip before it’s too late. The corners of his vision were already darkening, meaning there was not enough oxygen getting to his brain. His movements were slowing down but he wasn’t stopping. Stopping meant giving up. And he didn’t want to give up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the grip on his neck disappeared and he fell to the floor, grasping for breath. His lungs burnt, vision was swimming, but he could breath. He noticed a bundle of grey scurry to his side and heard anxious chittering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’fine, buddy.” He slurred, breathing heavily. He pushed himself up and against the wall, trying to focus on steadying his breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of struggle caught his attention. Varian looked towards the source of the sounds and it took him a moment to understand what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed Hugo had barrelled into Donella while she was strangling the younger alchemist, and now the two were locked in a fight on the floor. Right then, Donella launched a precise kick at Hugo’s stomach, the teen crying out in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hugo!” Varian shouted, scrambling to his feet to help him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t, Goggles! Just run!” The bespectacled teen wheezed out. He had several bruises and cuts on his face, glasses dangling from one ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you here!” Varian argued and cried out when Donella launched herself at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of you are leaving this building!” She shouted, pushing the startled boy into the adjacent wall and reaching for the knife strapped to her hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo let out a roar of anger and barrelled into the woman again, getting her off the long-haired boy. She growled angrily and in one swift movement she switched the sides, now Hugo being sprawled under the furious woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had enough of your games, you insolent brat!” Donella shouted, a knife raised to strike. Hugo’s eyes widened in realisation, as he tried desperately to escape. The hand lowered and Hugo snapped his eyes close, awaiting the strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, it didn’t come. Instead, he heard a familiar SMACK and felt something heavy slam into his body. Startled, he opened his eyes to see Donella’s unconscious body sprawled on his own, and heavily panting Varian standing over them, frying pan in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-are you okay?” The blue-eyed boy asked and Hugo was never in his life more glad for Varian being there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.” The bespectacled boy replied after a second of shock and managed to push Donella off him. “I never thought I would be glad to hear that smacking sound.” He laughed and Varian gave him a sheepish smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I just saw her over you, knife in her hand and I- reacted.” The blue-eyed boy explained, scratching the back of his neck nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved my life, Goggles.” Hugo smiled and stood up, stealing a glance at the unconscious woman. “We’d better get out of here before she wakes up. Or someone comes to check what’s going on, since we weren’t exactly the most quiet about our little fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s- that’s a good idea.” Varian nodded and scooped Ruddiger into his arms, his satchel hanging on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ran towards the door, Hugo checking if the coast outside was clear, before darting into the night. Varian didn’t know how long they were running, but the moon moved halfway through the sky by the time they finally stopped to take a breath. They slumped to the grass, breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So- so what now?” Varian finally asked, as his breathing calmed enough to let him say the whole sentence without wheezing. He moved his head to look at Hugo, laying on the grass next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know.” The bespectacled teen replied, staring at the sky above them. “I haven’t really planned that much forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian hummed in response and looked up at the stars again. So much has happened since he left the tower. He wasn’t even sure how much time had passed when he was in that dark cell. But it didn’t matter anyway, Mother is going to be furious once he comes back, one way or another. There is no way he could explain his injuries as failed experiments. She wouldn’t believe him, especially with how long he was absent. Talking about that-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hugo?” He called out, moving his head once again to look at the teen. He heard a questioning hum and continued. “How long was I-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo tensed at the implication of the question but answered nevertheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A week.” He said, his tone sad. He sighed and turned to face the boy. “I’m sorry, Blondie. It’s all my fault. The capture… and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you.” Varian shook his head and smiled. “You still helped me escape. And you treated my arm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which wouldn’t even happen if I didn’t come to your tower.” Hugo mumbled and Varian pushed himself up on his elbow, facing the teen properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said so yourself, Donella wanted my powers. If she wouldn’t send you, she would somebody else.” He argued, and smiled again. “And, despite everything that happened, I’m glad she chose you. I know I must have been a handful, with all my crazy ideas, dream-talking, babbling about alchemy and everything. But you still held up to your part of the deal and made this trip memorable. I… You’re like a brother I never had, Hugo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-and you’re like a brother to me, Goggles.” Hugo finally smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind the trees, two men observed the whole scene. They looked at Hugo and grinned maliciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for some payback, McCoy.” One of them said and they both laughed silently. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Donella Smack Count: 1 (Let's be honest, she deserved that one.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Lies and Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two mysterious men make an appearance, Varian’s faith in Hugo is tested, and the two have more problems to deal with.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took several minutes of laying sprawled on the grass and panting heavily for Hugo to be finally able to move. He pushed himself up to the sitting position with a groan and stretched his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we have to move soon, Goggles.” He said, looking down at the other boy still laying flat on the grass next to him. Varian groaned but didn’t make any move to sit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t ran like that since… ever.” The blue-eyed alchemist replied tiredly. “Can’t we take few more minutes to rest?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The longer we stay here, the bigger chance for Donella to catch up.” Hugo explained and earned another groan in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just about to add something, when he heard rustling of leaves just outside the clearing they were resting on. It was quiet enough for Varian to not notice anything, but Hugo’s senses went on high alert almost instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at the line of trees and, just when he thought it was some kind of animal, he saw two familiar figures, hiding in the shadows. He cursed inwardly and shot a glance at Varian, still not sitting up. Coming to the decision, he pushed himself upwards and brushed the grass from his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait here, Goggles. I’ll go and check if we’re on the clear.” He lied smoothly and without waiting for the reply, walked towards the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly found the two men and approached them, putting up his signature smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heey, Patchie, Burnsie. Long time no see.” He greeted, trying to sound nonchalant. “What brings you two here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know very well why we are here, McCoy.” One of the men wearing an eyepatch on his left eye growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is our part of the loot?” The other man with sideburns asked, hand reaching to grab Hugo by the collar and pick him up. The teen repressed a startled yelp, his face not showing any fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, about that. I gave it to my boss already.” Hugo explained, and, by the Sun, could those two have any worse timing? “You can go and talk to her yourself. Let me just give you directions to her hideout and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not getting away that easily, McCoy.” Patchie cut him off, grinning evilly. “We heard rumors you’re in possession of something much more valuable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder how much would they pay us in Vandaros for a kid with healing powers, huh, brother?” Burnsie added, his expression turning malicious, same as his brother’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo tensed. They were talking about-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re-” He tried to somehow squirm out of the conversation but the brother holding him up pushed him against the tree, his back painfully colliding with the trunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play with us, McCoy. You used us in your little heist and tried to ditch us.” Two-eyed brother growled, his face coming uncomfortably close to Hugo’s. “I say we deserve some kind of recompensation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him out of it!” Hugo cried, reaching out his hand and trying to release the grip on his shirt. “This is between me and you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should have thought about it before you decided to trick us.” Patchie replied and nodded at his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grip on Hugo’s shirt hardened and the last thing he felt before losing consciousness was a pain at the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian was sitting up, petting Ruddiger absentmindedly. It’s been a while since Hugo left and the boy was getting anxious. It’s not that he didn’t trust the teen, quite the opposite, actually. If it wasn’t for Hugo, he would have probably never escaped Donella. The woman was the exact reason Varian was worrying about the bespectacled teen now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Hugo was right, they should get a move soon. He said he’d go and see if they weren’t followed, but what if they were? What if Hugo was attacked and hurt somewhere behind the trees, with Varian none the wiser?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gotta go and find Hugo, Ruddiger.” The boy finally decided, standing up and picking up his raccoon friend. “He’s been gone long enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The animal chittered in agreement and scrambled up to position itself on the boy’s shoulders. Varian hanged his satchel over his head and took one step, when suddenly two men walked out into the clearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were large and bulky, both having red hair. One of them had his left eye covered with an eyepatch, while the other one’s face was covered in sideburns. The boy impulsively stepped back, eyeing the two warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… hello?” He said, trying to not sound so terrified. Somehow he could feel the men were trouble and he wracked his brain trying to remember why they seemed so familiar. “Can- can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that.” The one with an eyepatch said, the grin on his face anything but calming. “You see, we and your friend did a job together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A friend… you mean Hugo?” Varian’s brow raised in confusion. Where did he see them? Ruddiger tensed on his shoulders and was growling quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But it seems McCoy decided to trick us and take the whole loot for himself.” The other brother added, and circled the boy. “So we had to… have a talk with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckily, we came to an agreement.” The eye-patched brother spoke and Varian’s eyes snapped to him. Both men were now circling around him, making the boy feel extremely uncomfortable. “His life for the boy with magical hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian’s breath stopped and his eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not true! You’re lying!” He snapped angrily. ”Hugo would never-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” One of the brothers caught him by the shoulders and turned him around. “Then why is he leaving you behind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large finger pointed towards the road visible between the trees. Varian looked in the direction and gasped in surprise. There, visible under the moonlight, was Hugo, saddled on a horse and riding away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s vision misted. Hugo betrayed him. But why did he do it? Just moments ago he was helping Varian escape Donella’s grasp. He was like a brother to Varian and the teen said the same thing. Was that just a trick? Did he really not mean anything to the teen? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, with that out of the way…” The brother with sideburns spoke up and grabbed Varian’s wrist harshly. “There is a long way to Vandaros.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue-eyed boy reacted almost instantly. He cried and pulled his arm, trying to free himself from the grip. Ruddiger hissed and jumped at the man holding him down, the brother releasing Varian’s wrist in surprise. The alchemist quickly reached into his bag and threw a smoke bomb, grey cloud covering the clearing. Without a second thought, he turned and ran, disappearing between the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The branches hit his face and arms, his hair got tangled in the bushes, but he kept on running. He could hear the men’s angered voices behind him, pursuing him through the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he felt a sharp thug at his hair and cried out in pain, tumbling to the ground. He looked back and saw the end of his braid stuck to the branch of a bush. The voices grew louder and closer. He scrambled back, frantically trying to untangle his hair before the brothers caught up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he heard a sound of smacking, two pained grunts and loud thumps. At the same moment, with Ruddiger’s help, he was able to untangle his hair. Carefully, he moved towards the source of the sounds and looked from behind the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flower! Are you alright?!” The familiar voice called out and Varian saw Mother, panting heavily, a thick branch in her hands, the two brothers unconscious on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother!” He cried and launched himself at the woman, wrapping his arms around her waist. She quickly let go of the branch and hugged him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Flower. I was so worried when you suddenly disappeared.” Mother said and he hugged her tighter. “Every day I searched for you, afraid I would never see you again. And then today, I saw those thugs running after you. I had to do something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mother.” Varian cried, his tears damping Mother’s dress. “I was so scared! I was kidnapped by this woman who wanted my powers! Hugo helped me escape but then-” His breath hitched at the thought of what the men told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Flower…” Mother cooed and lifted his chin to look at her. “I was afraid something like this would happen. People outside are egoistic and think only about their own benefit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you, Mother.” Varian looked down ashamed. “I thought Hugo was different…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least now you know why I prefer you don’t leave the tower.” Mother sighed and grabbed his wrist, smiling gently. “Now come, Flower. Let’s go back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mother…” The boy whispered and silently let himself be led by the hand, heart hurting and eyes burning from tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo’s head hurt as if he was hit with a sledgehammer. He didn’t know what happened or where he was. He was swaying slightly and could hear a sound of hooves. But why? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halt! Who goes there?” He heard someone call out and he worked hard to pull his eyes open. The swaying stopped abruptly and he fell forward, hitting something warm and hairy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hid eyelids creeped open slightly and he saw something gold and red at the corner of his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well well well.” He heard another voice, this time awfully familiar. A face appeared in front of his eyes, brown moustache lifting up in a smirk. “If it isn’t the famous Hugo the Human.” Captain of the Royal Guard said and laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh crap, Hugo cursed, as two guards grabbed his arms and hauled him off the horse, dragging him over the cobbled streets and into the dungeons. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Truth Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth about Varian’s family is finally revealed. Hugo must save his newly-earned brother before it’ll be too late.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian didn’t remember the way back to the tower. He felt like in a daze, blindly following Mother, her hand gripping his wrist a little too hard, the fact he was completely oblivious to. His mind was spinning, reliving the events from the past week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meeting Hugo, leaving the tower, the Snuggly Duckling, running from the guards and almost drowning in the cave, wandering through Old Corona, the lanterns, Donella and everything that transpired in her base, escaping with Hugo… and finally those two red-haired brothers and a mad dash through the forest in an attempt to escape. If it wasn’t for Mother… Varian shivered at the thought of what could have happened if they caught him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a gentle thug on his hair and blinked, emerging from his thoughts. They were back at the tower, the boy didn’t even register how they got inside. He was sat at the chair, Mother unbraiding his hair. It felt familiar, something they did several times throughout the years. Yet, Varian had this feeling inside, something telling him this wasn’t right, that something was off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last of his braids came off and Mother hummed in approval, before standing up and brushing off her dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let’s start on the dinner, shall we?” She said, making her way towards the kitchen. “I am starving. Don’t you, Flower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian stared at Mother’s back, still not exactly out of his daze. There was something he was forgetting, a thug at the back of his mind. Something important, he knew. But he couldn’t quite place what it was about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awfully quiet, Flower.” Mother spoke up again, her back turned to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… I think I’m forgetting something.” He replied, biting on the inside of his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about helping me with the dinner?” She suggested in a tone not quite the one he remembered. “You don’t really expect me to prepare it all by myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s it…” Varian muttered under his breath and the woman huffed in annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian, how many times should I tell you to speak clearly?” She shot him an angered glare. “You know I hate it when you mumble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” The word “mother” somehow didn’t sound right and he wondered why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, who, Flower?” The woman prompted and Varian suddenly felt strangely annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in the mood right.” He shot back through his teeth. “But I guess being kidnapped, tortured and held hostage for a week doesn’t really give me a right to feel tired, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what got into you, Flower.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> raised one brow and he could see she was getting annoyed too. “Is this the way to speak to your Mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I don’t want to speak to you?!” Varian replied, feeling more angry with every second. “Did it ever occur to you?! Or you are so self-absorbed you don’t even care what I feel?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!!” The woman shouted, face scrunched in anger, its colours almost the same as her dress. “Go to your room, now!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU’RE NOT MY MOTHER!!” The blonde cried out, and suddenly, the tower was silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other, and Varian could swear, the woman stumbled a little at his wording. But, as fast as it happened, her posture was back to its usual regal-like, as if nothing happened at all. She chuckled and smiled at him. For some reason, Varian felt she was nervous and the smile was fake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about, Flower?” She asked and Varian suddenly remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered the bookstore in Old Corona, the drawing in the history books, all the facts pointing to a single conclusion…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the lost son.” He whispered, eyes widening in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all made sense now. How he looked so similar to the small boy on the drawing, the lanterns that were sent out on the day of the lost son’s birthday, HIS birthday, the age, the same as the boy’s…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian, I hate it when you-” The woman said and he cut her off almost immediately, brows furrowing in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the lost son of Old Corona’s village leader, aren’t I?” He repeated, this time louder, his gaze staring into the woman in anger. “You stole me from my real parents! You lied to me! You- you kept me in this tower so you could have my powers for yourself!” He threw his hands apart, trembling with anger. “The people you warned me about, the ones who would use my powers for their own benefit. You are </span>
  <b>just like them!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother- no, not Mother, his kidnapper, stared at him in shock. It seemed she was weighing her options, now that the cards were on the table. Suddenly, her whole posture changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed her shoulders back, making herself bigger than normal. Her mouth turned into a malicious smile, eyes glaring at him with such power, he instinctively took a step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. you think you are so smart, aren’t you?” She sneered, taking a step in his direction, making him move back. “That you figured it out and now you’ll just go back to your </span>
  <b>parents</b>
  <span>-” She spat out the word as if it burned her tongue.”-and live happily ever after. With this little friend of yours, what was his name? Henry? Huey? Oh… that’s right…” Her gaze turned malicious and Varian felt a shiver go up his spine. “Hugo…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?!” He cried, trying to not sound terrified. She laughed and he felt another shiver tremble his frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t worry about him. He’s left on a well-deserved holidays. His own room, who cares if the doors are locked and the window has bars?” She replied nonchalantly. “He won’t leave it for at least few years, knowing his crime record.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sent him to jail?!” Varian shouted and the woman sent him a death glare. </span>
</p><p><span>“Be thankful I didn’t kill him on the spot.” She sneered and in two large strolls she had him pinned to the wall. “Now, be a good boy and sit still. </span><em><span>Mother</span></em> <span>needs to pack.”</span></p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo’s head lowered and he stared at the cracked floor. How stupid of him to forget about The Stabbingtons. He heard a lot about the two brothers over his years as a thief. He knew they were ruthless and didn’t forgive traitors. Still, he was too confident and proud to think he could trick them, escape with the loot and not face any consequences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should be thanking whatever god was up there they only decided to knock him out and give him up to the guards. They could have easily killed him, especially right then, when he was tired from all the running and had no weapons on him. But his fate wasn’t what troubled him, if he was to be honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Stabbingtons knew about Varian. Somehow, they learned of his existence and, what was even worse, about his powers. Sure, the kid was resourceful and could easily knock a head or two with his frying pan, but The Stabbingtons weren’t regular thugs. Varian wouldn’t stand a chance against the two. His blood froze at the thought of the boy on the brothers’ mercy. And he couldn’t do anything from behind those bars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he heard shouts at the end of the corridor. They were barely audible at the beginning, but soon he was able to distinguish words and, what was even more surprising, the familiarity of the voices. Shocked, he approached the bars to his own cell and looked towards the source of the shouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, the guards were leading the same two people he was just thinking about. The Stabbingtons were shouting threats and insults at the guards, while trying to somehow escape. All to no avail, and they were quickly shoved inside another cell, directly opposite Hugo’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” The bespectacled teen questioned, confused by the whole ordeal. It was hard to imagine Varian beat the brothers up and left them for the guards to find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brothers were silent, so he decided on a different approach, taking up his usual nonchalant tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Did the kid give you a hard time?” He smirked and crossed his arms on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, the kid was scared like a baby of the monster under its bed.” Burnsie replied with a huff of annoyance. “It was the damn lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady? What lady?” Hugo questioned, genuinely interested now. “You mean his mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother? What a joke!” Patchy barked a deep laugh. “Gothel would never have a kid of her own. She hates kids like dogs hate cats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She tricked us. First she told us about the kid and his powers, and when we almost got him, she knocked us unconscious and led the guards to us.” Burnsie explained. “She probably wants the powers all to herself. Wrecked witch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo felt the gears turning in his brain. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gothel</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the same person (and, at this point, it was safe to assume they were) then Varian was in deep, deep trouble. Especially, if he really is the lost son. During the time in Donella’s base Hugo not once heard the kid mumble about it, and it seemed very probable at this point. If Varian somehow let it slip to Gothel, then who knew what the witch would do. Hugo wasn’t stupid, he heard about Gothel several times. And none of the things he knew were good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden chitter made all three of the prisoners jump in surprise. Hugo looked down and his eyes widened at the sight of the familiar raccoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruddiger?” He called and the animal chittered in response, coming closer and pushing something inside his cell. He picked it up and noticed it was the key to his cell. The clever raccoon must have stolen it from the guards. But if Ruddiger was here, then that must have meant- “Goggles is in trouble, isn’t he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruddiger chittered anxiously and pointed at the key and at the door. Hugo wasted not another minute to open the cell and follow the raccoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where do you think you’re going?!” He heard guards calling after him. Crap, he’d have to lose them before he can go after Varian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he heard a loud war cry and the guards were pinned to the wall by one of the pub thugs, Atilla, if he remembered correctly. He stared in shock at the scene, when he was suddenly grabbed by the shirt. With a hook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hook Hand?” He questioned, eyes widening. “How did you guys know-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The raccoon led us here. He was pretty persuasive.” The man explained and set the teen roughly on one side of the plank, the other facing up, leaning against the barrel. Ruddiger scrambled up his shoulders and gripped him tightly with his claws. “Now, head down, arms in, knees apart.” Hook Hand instructed. Hugo, baffled, followed the instructions and then he heard another cry and looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vladimir was flying through the air, having just jumped down from the second floor, and fell right on the other side of the plank. With a terrified yell, Hugo was shot up and over the prison wall, landing safely on the other side, in the haystack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was </span>
  <b>THAT</b>
  <span>?!” He cried, shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, McCoy! Before they open the gates!” Another thug, Toll, called out. Hugo saw he was holding the reins of a horse and he immediately understood the intentions. He jumped up the horse’s back and grabbed the reins, shooting a quick thank you to the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Ruddiger. Let’s save our princess.” He smirked and urged the horse to run. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Who Lives, Who Dies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo races against time to save Varian. But Gothel doesn’t go down without the fight.</p><p>TW: Gothel, chaining, stabbing, animal abuse, major character death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hugo snapped the reins of the horse, praying for the animal to go faster. He didn’t know how much time had passed since his </span>
  <em>
    <span>reunion</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the Stabbingtons, nor how long was Varian back with Gothel. He only wished he wasn’t too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruddiger was clinging to his shirt, chittering anxiously. The raccoon was probably as much, if not more worried about the boy than Hugo was. The teen clenched his teeth as he motioned the horse in the direction of the hidden tower. He would never forgive himself if something happened to the long-haired blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he spotted the familiar cave, hidden behind the vine curtain. He stopped the horse and jumped down from the saddle, quickly running through the tunnel and into the open space. The building towered over him, seemingly abandoned, but Hugo knew better. With Ruddiger still on his shoulders, he approached the tower and took a look around. Last time he used a pair of arrows to climb up to the window on the top, but, sadly, he didn’t have any at hand this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s hope Blondie didn’t get into much trouble and the mean lady is gone.” He sighed and looked up the tower with a determined expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian wriggled his arms, trying to somehow unbind them. It was useless, he knew, as there was no way to unclasp the heavy chains around his wrist. Yet, he still tried, not paying attention to how metal hurt his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> attacked him, he was so shocked he didn’t even put up much of a fight. She quickly overpowered him, dragging him to the staircase and chaining him to it with heavy shackles she seemed to produce out of nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Varian realised what was going on, the shackles were clasped around his wrists behind his back, his mouth gagged and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going through the tower, gathering things she deemed useful and stacking them inside a travel bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goggles!” A sudden familiar voice sounded from outside. “Varian, are you there?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian’s eyes widened. For a single moment he felt something warm inside him. Hugo was there, Hugo was alright, Hugo was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he felt his heart skip a beat. Hugo was here. But, so was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Varian had no way to warn him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As on cue, the woman leaned slightly through the window, her face scrunched in thought. Then, she turned to the binded boy, smiling maliciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like your friend somehow got out.” She said, running her hand through the long hair, before grabbing one of the strands and pulling harshly. Varian let out a pained whimper, eyes tearing. “Well, how about we let him in, Flower?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked back to the window, Varian’s hair in her arms, and threw them outside. The boy whined and shook his head, then let out a muffled yelp, as he felt the tug on his hair. Usually, when he used his hair to help </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> get inside, he used his trolley system to relieve the strain. But the woman clearly didn’t care, as she simply threw his hair out of the window, without securing it over the wooden wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, stay quiet, Flower.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> brushed his cheek affectionately. “We don’t want to ruin the surprise, do we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those words, she took a step back into the shadows. Varian could see the woman silently move to stand next to the window, hiding behind the open shutter. The boy saw a glint of metal and his eyes widened at the sight of a dagger held by the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to trash about, to scream, but the constant tug on his hair and the gag around his mouth successfully stopped his attempts. He felt tears pricking at his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the strain on his hair loosened and he saw a hand gripping the windowsill. Hugo pushed himself up with a grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goggles, I’m so glad you’re-” Hugo’s words died in his throat, as several things happened at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, Ruddiger chittered anxiously and jumped down from Hugo’s shoulders with such speed, the teen almost lost his balance. Then, he heard a muffled scream and his eyes landed on Varian, chained to the railing of the stairs, gag around his mouth. And finally, he felt a sharp pain at his back, something sharp piercing the flesh between his ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a gasp, his knees buckling, and fell forward, staring at the red splotch appearing at the front of his shirt. Was that… blood…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look what you made me do, Flower.” He heard the woman's voice and saw Gothel walking past him, letting the dagger fall to the floor with a clang. “It wouldn’t have come to this if you could just stay in the tower, like a good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crossed the room and reached for the boy’s face and cupped his cheek, Varian whimpering in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t… touch him… you witch!” Hugo growled from where he was laying. He tried pushing himself up but felt all the strength leaving him. The woman huffed in annoyance and turned to face the stabbed teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just die already.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s all your fault, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back to Varian and reached out for his hair again. Suddenly, there was an angered growl and Ruddiger jumped at the woman, snarling and clawing at her. She let out a startled yelp, before she finally managed to grab the raccoon by the scruff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? How did it get inside?” She stared at the furious animal, which still clawed at her, trying to hurt the woman. She huffed and threw it at the wall, Ruddiger letting out a pained yelp, before slumping on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian let out a muffled scream, tears falling from his eyes, tugging at his chains in yet another useless attempt to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Flower.” Gothel rolled her eyes at the boy’s actions. She untied his chain from the railing and pulled, dragging the long-haired alchemist with her. “We’re leaving, now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian struggled more, and finally managed to let the gag fall from his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” He cried, pulling at his binds. “I’m not going with you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Gothel raised an eyebrow at his statement and smirked. “I don’t think you have a choice in the matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never let you use my hair again!” He shouted, staring defiantly at the woman. “All my life you lied to me, threatened, and spoke tales about people who would use my hair for their own benefit! All this time, you were really talking about </span>
  <b>yourself</b>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud slap and Varian fell to the floor, his cheek burning red. Gothel stared at him angrily, hand raised and breathing heavily. He returned her gaze, not giving her the satisfaction of seeing him hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <b>promise</b>
  <span>. I will </span>
  <b>never</b>
  <span> stop fighting! I will </span>
  <b>never</b>
  <span> call you mother again!” He seethed through his teeth, angry tears in his eyes. “And I will </span>
  <b>never</b>
  <span> forget you taking away my life from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes darted to Hugo, laying on the floor not so far away. He could see the pool of blood creating under his body, hear the shallow breaths coming out of the dying teen. He scrunched his eyes and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… I’ll go with you.” He whispered, his voice trembling. “I’ll go willingly and never try to escape again. Only, if you let me heal him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goggles…” Hugo shook his head but Varian was determined. The younger boy looked at his kidnapper with a steel gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allow me to save him, and I’ll go with you. Please…” He whispered the last part, letting his head drop down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gothel pondered about the thought, before coming to the decision. She crossed the room and grabbed another set of chains, clasping the shackles around Hugo’s left wrist and securing the other end to the column. The teen whined in pain at the rough handling but had no strength left to fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so you don’t get any ideas at following us.” She sneered into the bespectacled teen’s ears before approaching Varian and unlocking his shackles. “No dwelling. And no tricks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment his arms were free, Varian ran up to Hugo, falling to his knees beside him. He stopped only for a moment, eyes falling at the blood still flowing from the wound, before grasping his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goggles… don’t…” Hugo wheezed out, his breathing short and shallow, eyes glassy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Hugo. I’m going to heal you.” Varian whispered, tears falling from his eyes. “I won’t let you die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I… won’t let you… sacrifice yourself… for me…” Hugo reached out for Varian, as if to hug him. The boy leaned forward, ready to hug back. What came next, seemed to both happen in slow motion and too fast to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo grasped the boy’s hair with one hand, and with the other, gripping the dagger left by Gothel, slashed his hair in one swift motion. The cut hair quickly started to dim, turning black. Gothel let out a screech, as she tried to gather the hair, hoping the magic won’t disappear. Her skin started to wrinkle, hair turning grey and old. In her desperation she failed to notice one strand just behind her. She took one step back and tripped on it, falling back and through the still-open window. Her cry of horror died on the wind, as she turned into ash, her dress and cloak flying slowly to the bottom of the tower. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even with his magical hair cut, Varian desperately tries to save his dying friend. When the miracle happens, it's time for the boy to finally go back home.</p>
<p>TW: major character death (not permanent)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sudden loss of weight was the first thing that Varian registered. His blue eyes widened in realisation and his one hand moved instinctively to his long hair. Gone. They were gone. His hand hovered in the air, where just moments ago his locks could be found. </p>
<p>He could hear <em> Mother </em> screaming, desperately singing his song. He heard her suddenly stop, her heels taking rushed steps back, before she screamed, her voice falling before ceasing completely. He didn’t react to it in any way, his thoughts on something else entirely. </p>
<p>His hair was gone. And if his hair was gone, so was-</p>
<p>“No, Hugo! Why did you do that?” He cried, grabbing the barely conscious teen in his hold, blue eyes filling with tears. “I can’t- I can’t heal you!” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Goggles.” Hugo smiled and Varian felt his heart squeeze in pain. How could he smile in a time like this? “Now… you’re finally… free.” The teen said, each word coming out quieter than the previous.</p>
<p>“Nonononononono! It can’t end like this! You can’t die!” Varian cried, cradling the other in his arms. “You- you can’t leave me! Please!” </p>
<p>“You’ll be… fine…” Hugo reached out one hand and gently cupped the boy’s cheek, wiping the tear that was trailing down his face. “You’ve… always… been…”</p>
<p>“No! Hugo!” The now-raven-haired boy whimpered. “I can’t… I can’t do it without you.”</p>
<p>“Of course… you can… Sweetcheeks.” The bespectacled teen whispered with a smile.</p>
<p>“No! You… you were the one to free me, Hugo. You have to take responsibility for that.” He was openly crying now, not even wiping the tears away. </p>
<p>“Varian…” Hugo said and the boy startled. That was the first time the other called him by his name, and not some nickname (not counting this one time he threatened the teen with the frying pan). </p>
<p>“No…” Spasms of crying shook Varian’s body, as he hugged the teen closer. “Please…”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I met you…” The bespectacled teen whispered. His chest lowered and didn’t rise, the hand cupping the younger boy’s cheek falling limply next to his body.</p>
<p>“No!” Varian wailed, bringing the now-limp body close. “No!” </p>
<p>He wiped some hair from the teens face, his vision blurry. </p>
<p>“<em> F-flower glim a-and glow,  </em></p>
<p><em> Le-let your p-power sh-shine… </em> ” He sang in a trembling voice, but nothing happened. There was no usual glow. No soothing energy flowing through his hair. “ <em> M-make the clock re-reverse,  </em></p>
<p><em> Bring back wh-what once was-was mine… </em>”</p>
<p>Varian’s voice cracked completely. He heard a silent wail, Ruddiger limping his way towards the boy. At least the raccoon was okay. But Hugo was-</p>
<p>Another wave of tears shook his frame, dumping the teen’s shirt, falling on the wound. But it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered, because Hugo was already-</p>
<p>Suddenly, from behind closed eyelids, Varian noticed a soft glow. Surprised, he opened his eyes and stared at, what he could only call, a miracle. Gold tendrils rose from Hugo’s chest, cradling around his body, growing and shaping, impersonating a flower. Varian gazed at all this with eyes widened, not truly understanding what was going on. He could even hear a soothing melody, the same one he sang just moments ago. Then, the glow dimmed and everything was silent again. Just as if nothing happened. And then…</p>
<p>Hugo breathed! The teen’s chest rose and he took a deep breath, eyes opening wide and looking around startled. Varian didn’t spare a moment, arms wrapping about his revived friend. </p>
<p>“Hugo! You’re alive!” He cried, a watery laugh escaping his lips. “I- you’re alive!”</p>
<p>“Var- What?” Hugo was shock-struck, his mind not comprehending what has just happened. He died, he was sure he did. And yet, he was alive. “But how?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” Varian laughed in response, hugging the teen closer. “I-I tried the incantation but my magic was gone. It didn’t work. But then… it did!” </p>
<p>“This is insane.” Hugo muttered and Varian unwrapped his hands from around the blonde, smiling genuinely. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re back, Hugo.” He said, his smile brightening the dark room. It was contagious, and Hugo had no choice but to smile back.</p>
<p>“So am I, Goggles. So am I.” He replied, hugging the younger and laughing. “By the Sun, this was one crazy week, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“It sure was.” Varian laughed too. “No one’s going to believe us.”</p>
<p>“Goggles, <b>I</b> wouldn’t believe it if I wasn’t there.” The bespectacled teen exclaimed and they both laughed. </p>
<p>After some time, they finally let go of each other and Hugo took a look around the room, noticing the long strands of now-black hair laying on the floor. Varian’s hair was black, too, reaching the middle of his neck now. </p>
<p>“Sorry about your hair.” Hugo scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. “It was the first thing that came to my mind.”</p>
<p>Varian’s hand reached to his hair, again noticing how short they were now. He smiled and shook his head.</p>
<p>“I’ve always wanted a haircut anyway.” He grinned and Hugo chuckled. </p>
<p>“Guess I can’t call you Blondie anymore, huh?” He teased and bumped the boy’s shoulder playfully. “How about Raven-head?”</p>
<p>Varian made a face at the nickname and Hugo burst out laughing. </p>
<p>“I’m only teasing. I guess I’ll stick to Goggles.” He brushed the other’s hair playfully and Varian knocked his hand away.</p>
<p>“Or you could just call me by my name.” The raven-haired boy pouted and Hugo shot him a playful grin.</p>
<p>“What’s the fun in that?” He asked and laughed even harder when Varian reached out for his frying pan and started chasing him around the room. </p>
<p>Or, at least, tried to, but the being used to the weight of his hair, now gone, his balance felt off and he would have fell to the floor if it wasn’t for Hugo’s quick reflexes. </p>
<p>“Woah, that’s new.” Varian commented as Hugo helped him stand up. </p>
<p>“You’ll get used to it.” The blonde shrugged and stared at the boy with a serious face. “So… where to now?”</p>
<p>Varian looked at Hugo, then at Ruddiger sitting nearby. His gaze moved around the room he knew all his life and finally set on the world outside. </p>
<p>“Home.” He said with certainty and smiled widely. </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>It took them one hour to finally leave the tower, with Varian grabbing all his alchemical equipment, various chemicals and notebooks he didn’t want to leave behind. Hugo helped him pack everything, using the travel bags Gothel was using before. Of course, Varian also made sure to take his frying pan, claiming it served perfectly as a weapon against thugs and ruffians. Hugo didn’t bother to argue, seeing first-hand how useful it truly was. </p>
<p>Then, they left, using the secret staircase leading to the bottom of the tower. Hugo tied the bags to the horse, Varian taking a last look at the place he called home for so many years.</p>
<p>“It feels weird to leave, you know?” He said, his back to Hugo, still facing the tower. “For so long this place felt like home to me. And even now… I know I’ll miss it.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not like it’s going anywhere, Goggles. You could probably come for a visit, from time to time.” Hugo replied, having straddled the bags and approached the boy. “But frankly, I would gladly forget this place even exists.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Varian said quietly, his eyes lingering on the window at the top, his only view on the outside world for years. He took a deep breath and casted one last look at the tower before turning around. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>The road to Old Corona was spent with Hugo retelling everything that happened to him since he left Varian on that forest clearing to meet with the Stabbingtons. The boy listened closely, one hand petting Ruddiger, glad for the distraction from the thoughts lingering at the back of his mind. He laughed at how Hugo explained his escape from the prison, being catapulted over the wall by Vladimir. </p>
<p>Finally, the familiar village came into view and Varian felt his heart quicken in his chest. He gripped the reins tighter, afraid of what might happen. Hugo noticed the raven-haired boy tense and patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be fine, Goggles.” He said encouragingly. </p>
<p>“But Hugo, what if I’m wrong? What if I’m not the lost son?” Varian spoke up, tensing even more. “Or worse, what if I am, but they won’t recognise me? Or think I’m a fraud. The baby had blonde hair. Mine are black now. And there is no way they are just going to believe they turned that way because you cut it. It sounds ridiculous and-”</p>
<p>“Hey, Goggles. Deep breaths. You’re hyperventilating.” Hugo said. “Relax. Everything’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?” The boy turned his head to look at the teen sitting behind him.</p>
<p>“I don’t.” Hugo shrugged. “But I believe it anyway. And besides.” He flashed him a grin. “If they don’t recognise you, we can just leave together, you know? Travel the world, see places…”</p>
<p>Varian smiled slightly and nodded, but his stomach still was tangled in anxiety. Soon, they arrived at the village leader’s house and Hugo helped him get down from the horse. He stood there awkwardly, staring at the house looking almost like a smaller version of the castle. It was intimidating, and Varian felt himself starting to tremble. </p>
<p>“So.. you’re just going to stand there or finally go and knock?” Hugo asked, pointing towards the door. </p>
<p>Varian gulped and ascended the several steps leading to the door, his hand lingering in the air. He thought again to what he told Hugo. What if he was wrong? What if he wasn’t their son? Or he was and they won’t recognise him? What if-</p>
<p>His train of thoughts was cut off by the sound of knocking. He startled, seeing Hugo standing next to him, grinning, his hand just leaving the wood. </p>
<p>“Hugo, what-?” He hissed and then heard a male voice calling from the inside, telling them to wait a moment. </p>
<p>Panic overwhelming him, Varian turned on his heel, ready to run, only to be stopped by a hand gripping his collar. </p>
<p>“Come on, Goggles. Get on with-” Hugo stopped when the door opened and they both stared up at the large man standing in the doorway. </p>
<p>The man was <b>huge</b>, his broad shoulders taking up the whole doorframe. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He stared down at the two, his eyebrows raised in question.</p>
<p>“Can I help you?” He asked and Varian suddenly found himself unable to speak, intimidated by the man. Hugo shot a glance at the younger boy and sighed, seeing he’d have to be the one to explain things himself. </p>
<p>“Hello there. You’re Quirin, the leader of Old Corona, right?” He asked, putting up his signature smile, trying to sound confident. </p>
<p>“Yes, what of it?” The man replied and Hugo shot one more glance at the shaking boy next to him. </p>
<p>“You see, the thing is-” Hugo was suddenly cut off by another voice, this time female, coming from the house.</p>
<p>“Darling, who are you talking to?” </p>
<p>The man looked at the two before turning his head to look at the woman inside.</p>
<p>“Two boys. I don’t know what they want yet.” He said and Hugo rolled his eyes at the word. He was fifteen, almost sixteen. He wasn’t a boy anymore. </p>
<p>“Boys?” The voice sounded louder this time and the woman came into view, standing next to her husband.</p>
<p>She had long ginger hair, her face was filled with freckles, eyes the familiar blue colour. She looked at the two of them and smiled gently.</p>
<p>“Can we help you?” She asked, her gaze lingering a little longer on Varian. </p>
<p>Hugo bumped the raven-haired boy, nudging him to finally speak. Varian coughed awkwardly and grabbed his arm, standing there nervously.</p>
<p>“Um… so… the thing is…” His blue eyes shot a desperate look at Hugo who just gave him a motion to continue. The alchemist inhaled deeply and made a short eye contact with the two adults before quickly looking away. “IthinkIamyourson.” He shot out. </p>
<p>Quirin and his wife exchanged a surprised glance. Hugo facepalmed.<br/>“Our… son?” The woman repeated and Varian’s cheeks burned red. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, you probably think I’m crazy. There is no way I am your son. After all, your son had blonde hair and mine is black. Nevermindthey<br/>wereblondjustfewhoursagobutwehadtocutthemtoescapethecrazyladywhoposedasmymotherforyearsandtheyturnedblackafterwards- I’ll go now!” Varian blurred out and turned to leave, the two adults staring at him with shock. </p>
<p>“Wait!” The woman called suddenly and ran up several steps to catch up to the boy. He turned surprised and she looked at him again, as if scanning him. “What is your name, boy?”</p>
<p>“V-Varian.” He replied. </p>
<p>The woman gasped, her hand covering her mouth in shock. Tears appeared in her eyes and she lunged at him, wrapping him in a tight hug.</p>
<p>“My baby.” She cried and Varian went shock-still. He stared up at the man still standing at the door, his eyes foggy. He smiled gently and descended, joining the hugl. </p>
<p>“We thought we would never see you again.” He said quietly, and Varian felt himself tearing up as well. He buried his head in the man’s chest, smiling happily.</p>
<p>“I’m home.” He whispered. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story is almost over. I have an epilogue in mind, with something special happening. Stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo and Varian explain everything to Ulla and Quirin. The peaceful morning is disturbed by a sudden guest, who not everyone is so eager to meet again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s early morning. The first rays of the sun slowly move along the floor in the bedroom. It was left unoccupied for so long, but finally its owner is back again. </p><p>The room is filled with toys and plushies, a single bookcase is standing by the wall, various fairytale books filling its shelves. There is a child’s bed by the window, the wood old. There are two blankets sprawled on the floor, only one currently occupied. </p><p>The sun finally reaches the face of the sleeping boy and he scrunches his eyes in a grimace before finally creaking them open. He yawns and reaches for his glasses, laying close enough to reach but away to not get accidentally stepped on. </p><p>Hugo wipes the remnants of sleep from his eyes and stands up, noticing the empty blanket belonging to Varian. His heart skips a beat, a moment of panic taking over, before he remembers the events from yesterday. Gothel is gone and they safely got away, Varian finally reuniting with his true parents. </p><p>It took them up until late night hours to retell the whole story. How everything started with the alchemical lights which appeared every year on his birthday, how he felt pulled by them and wanted to see them up-close. They spoke of their first meeting, Hugo not leaving out the intended-betrayal part. He wanted to come out clean, they were Varian’s parents, after all. </p><p>Varian explained the Snuggly Duckling and how it turned out the thugs and ruffians weren’t that bad as they seemed. Ulla and Quirin exchanged a glance at that, the man saying something among the lines “He surely didn’t get that attitude from me”, with the ginger-haired woman giggling quietly. </p><p>The escape from the guards, the almost-drowning… Varian didn’t seem to omit even one detail, talking expressively. Hugo mostly remembered the boy’s parents’ fond smiles as he recalled the day spent in the village. He was sure he was smiling then, too. It was one of his favourite memories. </p><p>Then, the story got dark, as Varian retold the events happening right after the lanterns. The kidnapping, holding prisoner and torture, all for gaining the knowledge about the magic Varian’s hair possessed. Magic, the boy himself knew so little about. They didn’t mention Donella’s name, Hugo seeing how uncomfortable the younger seemed with recalling the bad memories. Varian didn’t mention what kind of tortures he was subjected to, but Hugo could see Quirin’s muscles tensing at the mere mention of hurting his son. </p><p>Then Varian explained how they escaped, only to fall into the Stabbingtons. Hugo, then, took over for a moment, explaining why they were there in the first place, and what happened when he went to meet them alone. </p><p>Then it was back to Varian, his meeting with the brothers, mad dash through the forest only to be <em>rescued</em> by Gothel. All being a scheme aiming at scaring Varian into going back to the tower. The alchemist explained how, back in the tower, he remembered his findings about his real identity and confronted Gothel, only for the woman to snap and attack him. </p><p>Hugo took over again, retelling his escape from the prison with the help of the Snuggly Duckling thugs, and how he rode back to the tower in hopes to save Varian from Gothel. He could see Varian’s eyes glistening with unfallen tears when they recalled the next events. Gothel stabbing Hugo, the teen cutting Varian’s hair, Gothel falling off the tower and turning to ash, Hugo’s death…</p><p>None of them could really explain how Hugo was brought to life, but neither questioned it. Both were safe now, and that’s what mattered. </p><p>Varian’s parents were really grateful towards Hugo. When he questioned his early motivations, Ulla simply said “What’s important is that you did the right thing when you had to.” and left it at that. </p><p>Varian and Hugo were then led to Varian’s room, still filled with his toys and books. Ulla explained she couldn’t throw them away. That would mean giving up on her son, and she was never going to do that. They went to sleep on the floor, Quirin providing blankets for the two.</p><p>Now, Hugo was walking down the stairs, a sweet scent of fresh-baked bread reaching his nostrils. He followed the scent and soft humming, both coming from the kitchen.</p><p>“Good morning.” He said and the humming stopped.</p><p>“Oh, good morning, honey.” Ulla turned her head to smile at the teen from where she was preparing breakfast. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Considering everything that happened recently?” Hugo smirked and sat down when the woman motioned for him to do so. “I slept like a baby.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Ulla replied and turned back to the kitchen. “Quirin and Varian are in the barn. Varian woke up early and when he heard we have to milk the cow he wanted to see how it’s done.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think there were any cows to milk in the tower.” Hugo joked and the woman chuckled. </p><p>Suddenly, there was a knocking at the front door. Ulla’s eyes moved between the door and the kitchen, finally setting on Hugo. </p><p>“Honey, would you mind taking care of the breakfast while I open the door?” The woman asked and Hugo shook his head.</p><p>“No problem, ma’am.” He smiled and took over, Ulla wiping her hands in the apron and leaving the room. </p><p>He heard the door opening and the woman’s cheerful voice, another one replying. Hugo froze at the familiarity of the voice and turned around just in time to see Ulla and her guest enter the kitchen. </p><p>“Nonsense. I’m sure there will be enough food for all of us.” The woman said as she walked in. Hugo’s heart stopped at the sight. </p><p>“D-Donella…?” He spoke up and that was the moment the other woman noticed someone else was in the kitchen. </p><p>Their eyes met and Hugo could see a myriad of emotions pass through her face. First there was a surprise, then boiling anger and finally, with a quick glance at Ulla, a realisation. </p><p>“You know each other?” Ulla cocked her head to the side in puzzlement. Hugo wanted to say something, but Donella was faster, her face turning pale in an emotion the teen thought he would never see on her: fear.</p><p>“I just remembered I have something urgent to take care of. I’d better-” Her words were cut off with the sound of door opening and two set of footsteps entering the house. </p><p>Everyone’s eyes set on the two newcomers. Varian stopped his energetic rambling, his eyes widening in horror as he spotted Donella.</p><p>“D-Don-” His voice and whole body trembled, and he unconsciously took a step back, hiding behind his father.</p><p>Ulla and Quirin observed the whole situation with surprise, taking note of how terrified Varian seemed at the mere sight of Donella. </p><p>“Can someone, please, explain-?” Ulla started but a sudden clank cut her off. </p><p>The bucket of milk slipped from Varian’s fingers, the liquid spilling on the floor. The boy was crouching on the floor, eyes wide open in horror, hands covering his ears. </p><p>“Pleasenotagain, pleasenotagain, pleasenotagain…” He mumbled over and over again, his whole frame trembling. </p><p>Quirin turned and kneeled next to his son, Ulla rushing to his side in an instant. </p><p>“Varian, honey. What’s going on?” She asked, gently reaching for the boy’s shoulder. He didn’t react to the touch, however, his rambling not slowing.</p><p>“Don’tletherhurtme, don’tletherhurtme, don’tletherhurtme…” He continued, eyes wide and unseeing gaze. </p><p>“Hurt you? Varian, what are you talking about? Donella would never-” Ulla tried to explain, but at the sound of the other woman’s name, Varian screamed incoherently and closed on himself, trembling uncontrollably. </p><p>“...She did…” Hugo whispered and both Ulla and Qurin’s heads snapped in the teen’s direction. He looked at Donella and then looked away, not meeting anyone’s eyes. “The woman I worked for, the one who wanted Varian’s powers, who kidnapped and tortured him… That’s Donella.”</p><p>“No…” Ulla covered her mouth and looked up at the woman she called a friend for so many years. “That’s… that’s not true. Tell me it’s not true.” </p><p>“I-” Donella, for the first time in her life was lost for words. “I didn’t know… I…”</p><p>Ulla’s eyes widened in realisation. There was a shock on her face, but it quickly hardened into something almost feral.</p><p>“Leave.” She said in a voice so low one could think she was growling. </p><p>“Ulla. It’s not- I can explain.” Donella tried again, but the woman wasn’t listening. She stood up, covering her terrified son from her view, fire burning in her eyes.</p><p>“I said, leave.” She repeated, not shouting but she might have as well. “All those years, you knew we were searching for our boy. You knew! And then you just went and-”</p><p>“I didn’t know he was your son!” Donella cried desperately and Hugo stared in shock at the woman he feared for so many years, now frozen in fear. “Ulla, you have to believe me! If I’d knew-”</p><p>“What? You’d bring him back to us?” Ulla snarled and shook her head. “No, both of us know you care more about knowledge and power than family. Knowing he was our son wouldn’t change a thing, would it?”</p><p>Donella opened her mouth to argue but no sound came out. She stood there, lost and vulnerable. Ulla crossed the room and opened the door, staring back at the woman. </p><p>“Leave, Donella.” She repeated. “Leave, and never approach my family again.”</p><p>The white-haired woman tried to say something, anything. But one look at Ulla left her no doubts. She sighed and moved to the door, the ginger-haired woman smacking them close moments after she passed the doorstep. </p><p>Hugo stood there, awestruck. He never saw Donella act like she did. So scared. So… vulnerable. It was hard to process. </p><p>“Is… Is she gone?” A quiet whisper turned everyone’s attention to Varian, still on the floor but finally not trembling. </p><p>Ulla smiled gently and crossed the room again, kneeling before her son and wrapping him into a tight hug. </p><p>“Yes, honey. And she will never hurt you again.” The woman said and Varian gasped before snuggling into the hug, eyes tearing up. “I promise…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>